Todos los caballos del Rey
by crapycrap
Summary: Ni todos los caballos, ni todos los hombres del Rey pudieron restaurar a Humpty. Esto es seis años, después de la temporada de star. Un viejo enemigo traerá desastres inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, se que me e perdido un poco, espero estar un tiempo por aquí, mientras les dejo esta historia que me pareció interesante cuando la leí, espero también les agrade, son 13 capítulos, la verdad no se cuanto me tome terminarla, pero por favor déjenme sus comentarios, así me animare a seguir.

Esta historia es de Dawnligth-6 , se llama All the king's horses. Asi como tampoco los personajes son míos.

-()-()-()-()-

Capitulo 1, Junio 16, 1999

En la oscuridad de la noche en la colina, fuego sale de los dedos de la niña, con indomable odio, atravesando el aire cálido y seco como un pecado. La suave caricia de a briza marina se evapora ante tanto calor, dejando atrás una atmósfera rígida y muerta como en una tierra envenenada. Raspa la piel de Neptune como si fuera un lija, sus pulmones sienten que respiran gas, y se ahoga en su propia impotencia mientras yace en el piso, sus dedos tratan de desesperación de evitar que siga brotando sangre de su pecho, la larga línea diagonal con la que ha sido herida sigue humeando .

"No" ella suplica, pero su voz fue opacada por grito de batalla, y lo único que pudo hacer, lo único que por desgracia pudo hacer mientras su traje se teñía de rojo y la sangre goteaba de su cuerpo contaminando la tierra bajo ella, era mirar con un corazón exaltado como un bola naranja de fuego iba en dirección de la Princesa. Observar a Uranus, la única de ellas que se mantenía en pie, correr con una cara de determinación hacia la inminente muerte. Un esbelto cuerpo es besado por la bola de fuego, ella corrió hacia su deber sin vacilar ni lamentarse, acercando a la Princesa hacia su pecho y poniendo su espalada hacia la bola de fuego, protegiéndola. Protegiendo con su propio cuerpo la frágil esperanza del futuro que reside en el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa, sus gentiles ojos azules, su corazón puro, libre de malicia y odio.

Talvez: talvez pensó Neptune con un dolor devastador, Uranus la protege tan vehemente porque esas cosas se han perdido en ella, se han perdido en la salvaje furia de la nueva inocencia rota, y su único deseo era sacrificar su manchada existencia para salvar una que valiera la pena.

Cuando el misil la golpeo, Uranus grito. Quemándola como el corazón liquido de un sol de una galaxia lejana, no había humano en la tierra que pudiera sentir aquellas flamas y siguiera viviendo, pero Uranus no era humana, no completamente. En sus venas corre la fuerza de su frio y solitario planeta, congelándose en las orillas del sistema solar, y esto le daba la habilidad de aguantar, la marca de su destino brillaba en su frente mientras el fuego la consumía.

Devasto su carne en instantes, consumía la piel de la espalda, de sus brazos, sus piernas, cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar, siempre buscando la forma de cruzar la defensa y alcanzar a la chica de cabellos dorados que tenía entre sus brazos y acabar con ella. Uranus no permitió que eso pasara. Callo sobre sus rodillas, los sonidos que provenían de su garganta era pura agonía, pero no la soltaba. Ella se iba a quemar, quemar inminentemente ante los ojos aterrorizados de Neptune, y pudo haber pasado, pudo haber terminado con la vida de Uranus si la niña, que era su enemiga, no se hubiera detenido de repente como si la hubieran apagado.

La chica, tan joven, demasiado joven como para estar estar causando este tipo de destrucción, miraba sus manos en horror. "Q-Que? Susurro, flexionando sus dedos como si recordara el fuego. "No puedes…" Como si fuera suplica, miro hacia el cielo, suplicando por la misericordia de cualquier poder maligno que pudiera ver en el. "Por favor! Necesito más tiempo, otra oportunidad. No-"

Un terrible sonido desgarrador termino con sus palabras, y en donde se encontraba la chica solo quedaban partes desmembradas de lo que pudo haber sido un cuerpo humano, destrozado fácilmente como un trozo de papel. Y en la lejanía del espacio, una estrella brillaba sin ser descubierta.

Las llamas seguían bailando agraciadamente en la espalda de Uranus que yacía en el piso, y Neptune trato, trato de llamar sus poderes, para que el agua marina pudiera terminar con esas llamas, pero su elemento no oyó sus suplicas. Lentamente alrededor de ella las demás guerreras intentaban ponerse der pie, por lo menos de rodillas si sus piernas no soportaban su peso, una lagrima rodaba de los ojos secos de Neptune mientras oía el sonido de una arpa y veía como una cascada de agua caía sobre la senshi rubia, terminando por fin con el fuego. Mercury.

Sailor Moon salió debajo de Uranus, Su piel y fuku húmedos y llenos de hollín. Estaba temblando, pero sin ningún rasguño, y por un segundo el corazón traicionero de Neptune, deseo que la cosas hubieras salido de otra forma.

"Uranus" Dijo Moon, mirando en horror hacia abajo hacia su salvador, mientras las otras se quedaban a distancia temiendo aproximarse. Solo Pluto se movió, pero fue hacia el lado de Neptune, arrodillándose junto a ella y observando sus terribles heridas.

"Pluto" susurro Netune, muy débil para moverse e incluso para hablar "llévame hacia ella, por favor."

Pluto lo pensó antes de hacerlo, después accedió. No se molestó en intentar poner a Neptune en pie, simplemente a cargo la corta distancia que había entre ellas, la coloco de nuevo en el suelo humeante que ahora se teñía con la sangre de Neptune.

Tomando una de sus manos llenas de llagas, Neptune volteo a vista como una cobarde, de la devastación que había sido el cuerpo de su amada. Ella tenía que haberse forzado, debería de haber honrado a Uranus, atestiguando las heridas que salvaron a la Princesa, pero no podía. No podía ver las ronchas rojas y la piel quemada que sabía lo que significaba. En vez de eso se enfocó en lo poco que se podía ver de su cara, una mejilla presionada al suelo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Si miraba solamente ahí, solo ahí como lo había hecho innumerables mañanas en el pasado, que ahora parece que fue mucho tiempo atrás.

"Uranus" Susurro, no esperando respuesta.

Casi imposible, dos ojos avellana se esforzaban por abrirse, su mirada cayendo sobre ella como el frio e imperdonable acero. "No me toques" Dijo Uranus, soltando su mano del agarre de Neptune, y la desolación cayó sobre su corazón destruyéndolo, mientras encima de ellas el viento gritaba en agonía, nubes de tormenta comenzaban a juntarse en el cielo .

-()-()-()-()-

Viena, Febrero 28, 2002

Había sido una presentación perfecta, como siempre. La ultima de la temporada de invierno y Michiru sabía que mañana los periódicos estarían alabándola. La amaban en esta ciudad, la adoraban por su gracia y belleza y por las notas siempre dulces que salían de su violín. Ella era la perfección para ellos: la habían puesto e un pedestal para que fuera una imagen a seguir, una imagen que tenía que ver muy poco la realidad. Ellos en verdad no la querían conocer, no realmente, amenos nada que pueda deshacer la idea que tenían de ella. Ellos no quería saber del dolor que tenía en su pecho, incluso ahora que estaba sonriendo debajo de las luces brillantes, tampoco de la oscuridad que nunca dejo su corazón.

Toda la vida de Michiru estos días era pura mentira. Su larga y ondulada cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura que todos admiraban y decían que le daba un toque juvenil e inocente, su supuesto romance con el hombre del que todos decía estaba perdidamente enamorada. Su música, lo peor de todo era su música. No importa cuánto las criticas dijeran que era lo mejor del mundo, Michiru no podía hacerse tonta, ella sabía que su música no valía lo que ellos decían. Cada vez que tocaba ahora, su corazón estaba vacío, tan plano y aburrido que podría haber temblado por producir algo tan frio y sin vida como eso.

Pero tocaba para audiencias con almas tan débiles que no sabían distinguir entre pasión y pasibilidad y la tierra estéril que había suplantado su creatividad, quedaba desapercibida. Solo había una persona, Michiru pensó, que podía notar la diferencia, pero ha dejado de oírla hace mucho tiempo.

Los aplausos, los reconocimientos: no tenían ningún significado, pero Michiru los apreciaba. Sonreía, se reía, les decía todo lo que querían escuchar, porque a ella no le importaba lo suficiente como para negarse. Esta era su última noche en Viena: mañana, después de dos años y medio, finalmente regresaría a Japón e incluso aunque encontrara solo un frio reencuentro, sería mucho mejor que esto.

Por fin las cortinas defendían, Michiru seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro hasta llegar su camerino. Como no hacerlo con todos aquellos que eran sus colegas y "amigos" felicitándola y deseándole un buen viaje. Fue hasta que llego a un lugar seguro y solo que dejo caer su máscara. Su pasado agraciado vacilaba y su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y cansancio: Su rostro era triste, sus ojos muertos. Pero aun, por habito, como alguien que recita una plegaria, hiso su viejo ritual, el viejo ritual de guardar su violín, con amor y con mucho cuidado. Talvez porque era el único recuerdo que tenía antes que su vida se convirtiera en esto.

Cerro el estuche y se dejó caer en el banquillo frente a su tocador, perdiéndose en el reflejo del espejo.

Algún toco a la puerta.

"Adelante" Michiru dijo, sabiendo muy bien quien era.

El entro sonriendo, cargando unas rosas. Lo peor era que el en verdad lo sentía.

Michiru lo miro por el espejo sin levantarse, sin voltear a recibirlo. Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar una noche en su ciudad seis años atrás, oír el eco de otro golpe en la puerta, y mirar el fantasma de otro carismático joven atreves del espejo.

Los Three Ligths, ahora nadie los recordaba

, desechados como una novela que nunca será vista de nuevo, pero Michiru los recordaba. Recordaba como Seiya entro en su vestidor una tarde, sonriendo .Como se habían encerrado en un juego de coqueteo que no era real, pero tampoco fingido pero era algo intermedio.

Recuerda a la voz de Haruka minutos después, cerca de su oído, burlona pero ligeramente herida, solo un poco de incertidumbre en sus ojos brillantes. _"Ya no soy suficiente para ti"_

La forma que lo dijo, mirando a Michiru por el espejo mientras lentamente bajaba el cierre de su vestido, ese derecho que era únicamente de ella, sus dedos rozando la piel de Michiru haciendo que ardiera bajo su paso.

" _Siempre"_

Susurrado, apasionado, esperando, fue la respuesta de Michiru, y solo tuvo un segundo para ver como los ojos de Haruka se llenaban de deseo antes de encontrarse frente a frente con Haruka siendo sentada el tocador, con su vestido en el piso: Floreros, botellas y contenedores siendo tirados haciendo un estruendo al caer, ninguno de ellos necesitado, la gloriosa presión del cuerpo de Haruka entre sus piernas…

"Dioses Michiru, en donde te encuentras esta noche?"

Michiru salto al sentir una mano en su hombro, muy diferente del contacto que recordaba. Forzó nuevamente su sonrisa y se levantó para recibir al hombre que muchos llamaban su pareja.

"En ninguna parte, solo estoy cansada. Gracias por esto, están hermosas."

Tomando las rosas de él, removió el papel y las coloco en un florero, agradecida por la excusa que le dio para darle la espalda. Sus recuerdos la han dejado un poco afectada, y ella no quiere que la mire y veo en sus ojos una pisca de deseo, un desea que no es hacia él.

"Te las mereces," dice, "Tu presentación estuvo maravillosa"

La beso entonces en la mejilla, acercando su cuerpo hacia ella tomándola de la cintura. Michiru se puso un poco tensa, pero no se resistió. Solo pensó, _"tú no sabes que es maravilloso, si tan solo supieras como tocaba antes, sabrías que no hay porque alabarme tanto por lo que hago ahora"_

"Me alegra" murmuro indiferente.

Dedos corriendo por su cabellera ondulada. "En verdad regresaras mañana a Japón?" preguntó el, su voz un poco ronca por la tristeza que ella no pudo percibir.

"Si, regresare" Michiru se movió de su agarre, haciéndolo deliberadamente, dándole el mismo discurso aburrido que les ha dado a los demás. " Eh recibido la propuesta de ser el primer violín en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Tokio, y es una buen oportunidad, especialmente ahora que están a punto de comenzar la producción de _'The rite of spring'_ con el ballet de Tokio. Tu sabes que esa es una pieza que siempre me ha encantado"

"Una buena oportunidad?" Río irónicamente. "Por los pasados dos años te has presentado en Europa como solista. Ser violín principal en una Orquesta es un gran paso para atrás"

"Posiblemente. Pero cuando eres solista, no llegas realmente a conectarte con todo el grupo de músicos como cuando eres parte de ellos. Extraño ese sentimiento. Y va a haber mucho trabajo de solista cuando yo quiera, así que no estaré dañando mi carrera."

"Michiru…"

"Que?"

"Desearía que me tuvieras más confianza y no mintieras?"

"Si ya sabes la verdad, porque preguntas?" El tono de Michiru fue innecesariamente brusco, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba agotada y nerviosa acerca del viaje que tenía que hacer, más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir y lo menos que quería hacer era hablar de ello.

Hubo una pausa antes de que el hablara de nuevo, con cautela, "Nunca me dijiste que fue exactamente lo causo la separación entre tú y tu familia haya en Japón, pero sé que nunca te recobraste de eso. Está segura de que regresar a casa es lo mejor? Qué pasa si solo te terminan lastimando más?"

"Si es así, los dejare"

"Porque?" La frustración era clara en su voz.

"Porque lo merezco."

"Como es que podrías merecer eso-"

"Solo déjalo, por favor, eso es algo que no te puedo explicar."

El no contesto a eso, solo la miro con compasión, Michiru no lo pudo resistir. Miro hacia otro lado, sus ojos a punto de llorar, mientras el conflicto, casi perverso, de lo que el ofrecía, crecía en su pecho. Reconociendo ese gesto de antes, él se acercó a ella y por la espalda, la envolvió entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se sentí mal, como siempre se sentía, duro en ciertos ángulos en donde debería estar suave. Pero Michiru no tenía la fuerza de empujarlo, no esta vez.

"Déjame ir contigo."

Le susurro atreves de su cabellera azul que hacia curva en su hombro. "Solo para ver que te acomodes."

Despreciándose a elle misma Michiru lo pensó. Con sus brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía segura. De la misma manera que un cobarde se sentía en la oscuridad de una bodega.

"Tú sabes que no te amo." Le dijo casi suplicante.

"Lo sé." Su voz tan suave y tersa como la seda. "pero no me importa, porque yo te amo."

Michiru tembló por el dolor mientras su agarre se apretaba. Si supiera que su vida seguía valiendo como para ser dirigida por el destino, pudiera haber dicho que su vida brillo por un segundo. Su mente trataba de olvidar, pero su piel recordaba, y el llanto de la persona que le había hecho esto regreso rojo como la sangre y tan difícil como nacer. Le recordaba lo que en realidad era, y lo que había perdido, y que solo había un camino que podía tomar para estar cerca de la absolución.

"No" Dijo ella, y por primera vez en dos años, escucho el eco de otra Michiru hablando en su voz, una que no temía pelear. Una por la que todavía valía la pena pelear. "ya no quiero estar con Tigo, ya te había dicho eso."

Se alejó de él y lo encaro, tomando inconscientemente la pose defensiva de un soldado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Lo siento…" dijo el, tropezándose un poco con las palabras. "Te duele de nuevo esta noche?"

"Duele." Respondió sin mucho ánimo Michiru. "Siempre que toco, duele."

-()-()-()-()-()-

Que les pareció el primer capitulo

Muchas gracias a por su apoyo y por agregarme como su autor favorito. Lo aprecio de gran manera

Espero sus comentarios. Y si tienen preguntas manden un PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de Nuevo, aqui esta el Segundo cap. espero les guste. (ojo con las fechas, son importantes)

=()=()=()=()=

Tokio, Enero 1, 2002

Una vez más la manera en que la miraba Uranus, pudo haber asustado a la Princesa de la Luna hasta la muerte. Sus ojos brillaban con enojo y rebelión, sus manos empuñadas. Ella fácilmente podía destrozar el mundo en pedazos en ese estado, y ha habido un par de ocasiones en el transcurso de dos años y medio que ellas han temido que eso pase.

"No," Uranus dijo, su voz baja y obstinada, "No estaré de acuerdo con eso."

"No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión." Dijo la Princesa sintiéndose valiente por la presencia de Pluto junto a ella. " Te estoy diciendo que esa es la decisión que he tomado."

"Bueno, es la equivocada!."

La Princesa suspiro. "Uranus" le dijo suavemente, "tu sabes que tenemos que hacer algo. Estamos perdiendo esta batalla. La hemos estado perdiendo por los últimos dos años, desde que… Neptune se fue."

Con unos ojos llenos de ira, Uranus volteo la vista.

Afuera estaba nevando, pero aquí, en el invernadero de Darien, las rosas florecían como si fuera un verano eterno. Rojas, amarillas, blancas, despedían su aroma desde los confines de las líneas, perfumando el aire, un aire pesado. Era la pasión de Darien ahora, el criar rosas: talvez una reacción por todos los años que vivió solo en ese departamento en las alturas. Serena usualmente hacia sus reuniones ahí: era más privado y más apropiado para dirigir a sus soldados, por lo menos más apropiado que la desordenada sala de su casa.

Por supuesto, estas eran cosas que la Serena de unos años atrás nunca hubiera considerado. Pero, la Serena de estos días pensaba tristemente mientras veía las sombras en los ojos de Uranus, muchas cosas han cambiado en unos años.

Rosas, el aroma de rosas. Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que Serena entraba en batalla con ese dulce aroma? Con los pétalos de rosa cayendo desde el cielo, porque a las flores de este planeta les encantaba ver la belleza de estas dos guerreras que peleaban lado a lado.

Serena nunca a escondido nada de su amado Darien, pero aun así, él no sabe acerca del sobre que está enterrado en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior. El que contiene pétalos de rosas que ella recogía después de las batallas en los días en que un simple demonio era algo para preocuparse.

Uranus tampoco lo sabía, pero, talvez lo sospechaba. La mirada azul la atravesaba, y la rubia cambiaba de un pie a otro, finalmente hablo de nuevo con una voz baja y ronca que lleva toda la intimidad de una habitación. "No necesitas a Neptune, Princesa. No cuando yo estoy aquí para protegerte."

La Princesa solo pudo sonreír en respuesta, sabiendo que Uranus la a llegado a amar en una forma en la que no debería, sabía que le dolía, sabía que sentía de esa manera porque necesitaba desesperadamente ese sentimiento, y aunque parezca doloroso, solo había una persona que podía curarla. "Esto no es un debate, Uranus," dijo ella con una voz firme. "Te estoy ordenando que aceptes a Neptune como tu compañera de nuevo"

Una ráfaga de viento movía los copos de nieve de una manera violenta, muy de acuerdo con la respuesta de Uranus, pero aun así, agacho su cabeza en complacencia. "Si Princesa" murmuro.

"Y quiero que seas tú quien le dé esto a ella."

Uranus miraba la pluma de transformación color mar y la oscura superficie del espejo marino como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. Abrió su boca, luego la cerro y tomo los objetos de las manos de la Princesa.

"Lo haré"

La princesa inclino su cabeza, "Gracias Uranus, te puedes ir."

Se desplomo ligeramente aliviada, mientras la senshi del viento salía del oscuro invernadero y volteo a ver a Pluto. "Está segura que estamos haciendo lo correcto?" pregunto, finalmente dejando ver su incertidumbre.

Pluto jugaba con su báculo. "No" admitió. "Pero tenemos que hacer algo, y no solo para ganar esta guerra. Hace dos años y cinco meses, y ni por un momento Uranus ha dejado de lastimarse. Este asunto debe ser resuelto de una manera o de otra, y eso nunca pasara si Neptune sigue en el exilio."

"Si" La princesa está de acuerdo, "esto debe ser resuelto…" Pero sus ojos se veían consternados mientras observaba como la luz del sol se desvanecía rápidamente y juntaba sus manos inconscientemente en preocupación.

=()=()=()=()=

 _Nuevo Tokio, Aeropuerto Internacional, Marzo 2, 2002_

Michiru sale del avión con ojos arenosos y un dolor en el cuello. Había un caos inusual en el área de arribos. Amigos y familia se reunían, se abrazaban y hablaban de su viaje, invitados siendo recibidos respetuosamente por escoltas vestidas de traje sosteniendo unas hojas con sus nombres en diferentes tipos lenguajes, y los que se veían nuevos en el país buscando cajeros y medios de transporte.

Ella casi es derribada por una joven de cabellera negra que corrió a sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo.

"Michiru!" Hotaru grito, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que varias personas volteen a ver. "Que gusto verte de nuevo!"

El nudo que Michiru tenía en el estómago desde que la mandaron llamar a Japón se le deshacía, poco a poco, por la calurosa bienvenida de Hotaru. De todas las personas que conocía, Hotaru era la única que ha visto desde que fue mandada a su exilio dos años y medio atrás. Fue su castigo ser exiliada, negándole cualquier contacto y conocimiento de lo que antes había sido su mundo. Pero estuvieron de acuerdo que no sería justo que Hotaru pierda a una de sus mamas, sin importar las circunstancias, y por eso a Hotaru se le permitió visitar a Michiru en Viena esporádicamente.

En esas visitas, Michiru se aseguraba que el hombre, que supuestamente amaba, no estuviera presente.

Cuando por fin Hotaru se despegó de Michiru, permitiéndole tomar algo de aire, los otros dos miembros que vinieron a recibirla se acercaron. Ahí estaba Setsuna, tan sofisticada y hermosa como Michiru la recordaba, su larga cabellera verde, estaba aún más larga y junto a ella, una joven serena de ojos serios que se movía con la gracia de una Princesa. Se le hacia difícil a Michiru creer que ella era Serena

"Michiru-San" dijo suavemente la chica de cabello rubio.

Michiru sintió como el color se le subía y deseo poder bajar su mirada, recordando los momentos de aquella fatídica noche de verano en donde todas pudieron haber muerto.

Pero Serena no se lo permitió, le sostuvo firme su mirada. "Estoy contenta que estés aquí"

"Lo estas?" Contesto Michiru con un ácido cinismo en sus palabras.

Setsuna fue quien respondió. "Si" dijo, acercándose a ella para copiar el fuerte abrazo de Hotaru. "Todos estamos felices que hayas decido regresar, te extrañamos mucho."

Ella no estaba mintiendo, Michiru lo podía ver. Incluso había perdón en su expresión, pero aun así Michiru no pudo evitar levantar su ceja en ironía.

"Todos?" repitió, Miro pasando a Setsuna y a Serena. No había nadie más ahí. No una alta y atlética rubia parada casualmente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y con una intensidad en sus ojos que hacía que las mejillas de Michiru ardieran.

Setsuna agacho la mirada y no respondió.

"Tienes todo?" pregunto de la nada cambiando el tema. "debemos salir de aquí, odio los aeropuertos"

Michiru suspiro y asintió, mechones de su ondulado cabello azul le cubrían los ojos, "Si, estoy lista para irnos."

"Así que." Pregunto Michiru una vez que ya habían logrado salir del saturado estacionamiento del aeropuerto e iban en la carretera, " en que hotel me quedare?"

Setsuna, quien era la que manejaba, la mira de reojo. "No te quedaras en ningún Hotel."

"Que? Pero-"

"No queremos que te quedes sola en un Hotel," dijo Hotaru, asomándose desde atrás poniendo sus codos en el asiento de Michiru. "Queremos que te quedes con nosotros."

"Con ustedes? No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Podría- podría no ser conveniente para todos."

Hotaru torció sus ojos. " Si te refieres a Haruka, no te preocupes. Ella ya no vive con nosotras."

Michiru intento esconder su sorpresa. "Ya no?"

"No, después- después de que te fuiste, se movió a su propio departamento."

"Oh, nunca lo dijiste."

"N-no," contesto Hotaru

Fue hasta después de oír su respuesta que Michiru recordó que talvez tenía prohibido decirle.

"De cualquier manera," dijo Hotaru, moviéndose rápidamente, "está bien, el depa de Haruka es muy bonito y tiene un cuarto extra para cuando me quiera quedar con ella, pero en casa, solo somos Setsuna y yo, pero si luego te quieres ir no hay problema, nada de qué preocuparse."

Michiru estaba sentada propiamente con sus manos unidas sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana las largas líneas del telégrafo.

"Me gustaría quedarme," dijo ella, "siempre y cuando no las incomode."

"No," dijo Setsuna, sus ojos nunca dejando de ver el camino. "No nos incomodas en absoluto."

-()-()-()-()-

Nadie dijo nada, pero Michiru entendió que, por necesidad, ella se quedaría en el mismo cuarto que ella y Haruka solían compartir. Setsuna le enseño arriba, como si ella fuera una invitada, y estuvo un poco incomoda junto a ella mientras abría la puerta.

"Estarás… bien?" Pregunto.

Sus ojos recorrían el cuarto tan familiar, Michiru asintió y entro al cuarto. Puso su maleta junto a la cama que una vez Haruka y ella compartieron y volteo a ver a Setsuna con una triste sonrisa que no engañaba a ninguna de las dos. "Este está bien, gracias."

"Si quieres, puedes cambiar de cuarto conmigo…" comenzó Setsuna.

"No," dijo Michiru. "No quiero sacarte de tu cuarto, no hay nada de malo con este, me quedare aquí."

Una ligera sombra de sonrisa se posó en los labios de Setsuna "Muy bien. Ya sabes dónde está el baño más cercano, refréscate y acompañamos a comer."

Gentilmente, cerró la puerta. Las cortinas se movían por el viento.

Sola, Michiru observa lo que alguna vez fue su dominio. Todos los muebles eran los mismos: la cama, el librero, el closet, el tocador, los buros. Pero todo estaba vacío ahora; todos los hermosos recuerdos se habían desvanecido por el paso del tiempo. No más cosméticos a punto de caerse del vestidor; Michiru ya ni siquiera los coleccionaba. De alguna manera ya no valía la pena sin Haruka y sus coqueteos. El librero también vacío, ya no estaban sus trofeos, los de Haruka y de ella misma, y la cama… Michiru mantenía la mirada alejada de la cama.

Cruzo el cuarto y llego a la ventana, miraba hacia afuera, hacia su modesto jardín y los techos de las casas cercanas. Era mundano, una vista suburbana, y aun así, Michiru pensó, en este cuarto, en esta casa, ella estaría más feliz que en cualquier otro lugar. Ella tenía una familia real y nunca dejo de extrañar la calidez de todos ellos.

Había ávido una extensa discusión antes de comprar la casa. Ella y Haruka y Setsuna; entre ellas tres podían haber comprado una mansión si querían, incluso en aquellos días, pero ultimadamente decidieron que eso no sería lo mejor para Hotaru. Ellas querían que creciera como una chica normal, y por eso decidieron quedarse aquí, en esta modesta casa, en este respetable suburbio. Tres cuartos, dos baños, una sala; un estudio para Michiru y un estudio para Setsuna. Haruka no quería nada, solo quería la tele para poder jugar con sus videojuegos cuando ella quisiera, pero eso no era un problema ya que nadie de ellas era una fanática de ver tele.

Por cuatro años las sailors de afuera han compartido esta casa, en la cual Michiru, tuvo la oportunidad de ver crecer a Hotaru rápidamente de una bebe a una joven de 15 años, también ver como la soledad de los ojos de Setsuna se desvanecía lentamente, y finalmente ver como Haruka comenzaba a confiar en el amor que le demostraban las personas que la rodeaban.

 _Y si viera a Haruka ahora,_ Pensó Michiru, _Como sería ella? Esa confianza seguiría ahí?_

Era una pregunta retórica. El cuarto vacío que la rodeaba respondía más fuertemente que cualquier palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por su paciencia._

=()=()=()=

 _Templo Hikawa, Octubre 9, 1999_

Después de un inusual largo verano, parecía que el invierno por fin vendría. Incluso con nubes grises y fuertes vientos las senshis se hacían camino hacia el templo Hikawa para estar presentes en la junta que se había organizado; todas menos una.

Ocho guerreras se reunían alrededor de la mesa redonda de Rey es día- cuatro internas, tres externas y la Princesa.

Algunas de ellas todavía tenían marcas de la batalla más reciente, aunque ya han pasado más de tres meses.

Setsuna fue quien tomo la responsabilidad de hablar. Serena ya comenzaba a llorar, reusándose a participar. Mirándola a ella, Setuna podía ver su propia tortura reflejada en la cara de sus compañeras, y deseaba que esto no se tuviera que llevar acabo; que ella no fuera la que tuviera que hacerlo. Pero esto no era una decisión que pudiera esperar más, y como la mayor de las senshis exteriores, ella era la mejor calificada para cargar con este peso.

"Ya saben porque se les ha llamado a esta junta," Comenzó con franqueza. No había motivos para suavizar lo que venía. Ciertamente, de alguna manera, tratar de disminuir la gravedad del asunto era casi obscenamente insensible. "Tenemos que decir que hacer con…Michiru."

La declaración fue recibida por un silencio inconfortable y ojos evitando los de ella. Todas las presentes incluyendo a Setsuna, sabían que algo se tenía que hacer, pero eso no lo hacía fácil. Tampoco cambiaba el hecho, que ninguna de ellas quería estar ahí haciendo esto. En realidad decidiendo que hacer con una soldado que las ha traicionado a todas.

Fue Rey quien finalmente comenzó. "Lo que ella hizo no puede quedar sin castigo. Sus actos casi ocasionan la destrucción de- de todo. No podemos confiar más en ella."

Lentamente, con algo de culpa, Lita, Mina y Ami comenzaron a estar de acuerdo. Era terrible, sí, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero, pero aun así…

Setsuna podía oír lo que no decían, tanto como lo que decían. Pero aun así, pudo haber sido la vida de la Princesa la que se perdería, y por mucho que ellas la quieran, ellas hubieran sacrificado la vida de Michiru si así salvaban la de la Princesa.

Eso era lo que cualquiera aria, incluso Setsuna. Porque eran soldados, y su deber más importante era proteger a la princesa. En esto, ellas no tenían opción.

Y la única que no estaba atada a este deber fue la que argumento apasionadamente en contra de lo propuesto. "Michiru no hizo nada malo," Dijo Serena calmadamente, sus manos fuertemente unidas sobre sus piernas. "Ella no sabía- no podía saber- que sus acciones la llevarían a eso."

Una pausa incomoda siguió. Nadie quería admitirlo, pero todas esperaban lo que Haruka diría. Ella era, realmente, en quien caería la decisión. En los días anteriores a esta junta, el exilio era la palabra que se murmuraba. Exilio y el quitarle todos los derechos de soldado. Un castigo sin precedentes para un crimen sin precedentes.

Pero y si Haruka no estaba de acuerdo, y si Haruka se reusaba a pelear sin Michiru a su lado, entonces el exilio no era una opción. Era bastante malo que tengan que perder a una de las guerreras más fuertes; ellas ciertamente no se podían permitir perder a dos.

Sentada en silencio, con las piernas dobladas y su barba recargada en su rodilla, Haruka parecía inconsciente de su posición. Su flequillo rubio caía atraves de su frente, ocultando sus ojos, e incluso cuando Hotaru le pregunto su opinión, no hubo respuesta. Marcas de quemaduras seguían en su piel. Se desvanecerán en un par de meses, Setsuna y Ami le aseguraban esto a Haruka todos los días, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba de cualquier manera. Se colocó su armadura de soledad una vez más, y solo Setusna la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esta Haruka, sola, atormentada, alejándose de todos lo que tratan de acercase a ella, era la Haruka que había sido antes de Michiru.

Finalmente alzo la vista, Haruka volteo hacia Serena y hablo con voz baja que apenas podía contener su furia. "Como puedes decir eso?" demando. "Como puedes decir que Michiru no sabía lo que hacía? Por culpa de ella, pudiste haber sido quemada hasta la muerte. Tu eres la que debe demandar que pague."

"No!" Obstinadamente Serena sacudió la cabeza. "La quiero mucho, no exiliare a ninguno de mis amigos. No me importa lo que haya echo! Podemos salir de esta, todos- Haruka. Podemos sanar está herida…"

Haruka echo su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose irónicamente. "Mira alrededor Serena. Han sido tres meses y ninguna se ha curado. Y ninguna lo ara si ella sigue con nosotros. Ella rompió nuestra confianza. Ella destruyo lo que llevamos años construyendo. Ella-"No parecía ser posible, pero la voz de Haruka se hizo aún más fría. "Ella debe ser exiliada."

Desafiante, ella barrió con la mirada la culpa e incertidumbre de sus colegas, hasta que sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Setsuna. "A eso hemos venido hoy, no?, para sacar a Michiru de nuestras vidas."

"No," dijo Setsuna, escuchando la mentira en su propia voz, y supo por la sardónica ceja levantada de Haruka, que ella también la escucho. "Nos estamos reuniendo para decidir cuál será el castigo de Michiru."

"Yo propongo exilio, no estás de acuerdo?"

Setsuna colgó la cabeza. Podía sentir la mira de Haruka encima de ella, dura con enojo, fallando en esconder el caos, el dolor y la confusión detrás de ella. Dioses, Esto era una pesadilla. Por tres meses Michiru ha tratado de acercarse a Haruka; por tres meses Haruka se ha negado incluso a verla. Una quemada, la otra con un corte, ambas acostadas en sus respectivas camas en la sala medica del laboratorio secreto bajo la residencia de las Sailor de afuera, ninguna recuperándose de la caída emocional que Setsuna sabe es más seria y dañina que las heridas que las tenían al borde de la muerte.

Y lo peor era, que por mucho que Setsuna sabia Haruka quería venganza y no justicia, no estaba en desacuerdo con ella. Y Haruka lo sabía. Sabia hasta cierto nivel, que Setsuna -tal vez todas- se sentían tan heridas, tan enojadas, como ella, y se aseguraría de usar esos sentimientos para conseguir lo que quiere.

"No," Setsuna admitió finalmente. "No estoy en desacuerdo contigo."

"No puedo creer lo que oigo!" Chillona y delgada , la voz de Hotaru sonó como violín desafinado. Ah. Por eso ha estado tan callada hasta ahora. Se ha estado preparando para pelear. Aun con estas circunstancias, Setsuna se permitía un poco de orgullo. Se sentía orgullosa de como su hija ha crecido, incluso si eso causaba algo de dolor.

"Haruka-Papa, Setsuna-Mama, sé que Michiru se equivocó, y no digo que no deba ser castigada, pero no se merece ser mandada lejos. Tú sabes porque hizo lo que hizo. Ella no quería traicionarnos a ninguna de nosotras. Ella-"

"Ella decidió ayudar al enemigo antes que a nosotros," dijo Haruka, sus ojos grises como acero frio. "No hay nada más que decir."

"Hay mucho más que decir," insistió Hotaru. "No podemos solo-"

"Hotaru," dijo gentilmente Setsuna, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hotaru, "Yo también quiero mucho a Michiru, pero no podemos permitir que nuestros sentimientos hacia ella interfieran en nuestro juicio."

Su tono justo, como el de un adolecente , Hotaru interrumpió a Setsuna con una inconfortable verdad. "Tú me estas acusando a _mí,_ de tener un juicio impar? Todas aquí sabemos que Haruka está haciendo esto solo para castigar a Michiru, porque está muy enojada con ella. No tiene nada que ver con el honor de ser una Sailor guerrera o con proteger a la Princesa. Es solo porque Michiru-"

"Bien," Dijo Haruka, obviamente no queriendo escuchar de los labios de otra persona los eventos pasados. "Si mi juicio no es de confiar, no me lo dejen a mí. Dejen que todos decidan. Tomaremos votos, y lo que la mayoría decida, eso pasara. Eso debe considerarse justo, no?"

Justo o no, es como lo hicieron. Setsuna propuso que se exilie, con ojos en el suelo, las cuatro internas levantaron la mano. Haruka rápidamente se unió a ellas, mirando fijamente las caras suplicantes de Hotaru y Serena. Incluso la mirada compasiva de Setsuna fue rechazada. Haruka no aceptaría lastima de nadie respecto a esto, y no daría tampoco. Solo sonrió triunfante cuando por fin Setsuna levanto su mano.

Serena propuso que Michiru fuera librada de todo cargo y se le regresaran todos sus derechos, pero solo ella y Hotaru estuvieron a favor. Dos contra seis; no era suficiente. Y por eso, esa tarde, Michiru fue condenada al exilio, quitándole su pluma de transformación, su espejo y su identidad como guerrera. Y cualquiera que la haya conocido bien en su nueva vida en Viena, hubiera sabido que cuando perdió esas cosas también perdió su corazón.

 _Tokio, Marzo 6, 2002_

Ellas insistieron en hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella. Fue un poco extraño. Con Setsuna, Hotaru y Serena estaba bien, porque ellas siempre han sido sus amigas cercanas. Las senshis de adentro eran otra historia. La culpa estaba en sus ojos cuando la saludaban, culpa unida con desconfianza. Desesperadamente dolidas por sus propias acciones, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para recibir a Michiru, pero sus voces se oían falsas a sus sensibles oídos de músico. Podía oír la disonancia de sus sentimientos encontrados con cada palabra, y deseaba que fueran más honestas con ella, como Setsuna lo había sido.

Tener algún tipo de conversación era inevitable, pero Setsuna lo hizo lo más corta y menos dolorosa posible.

Acompañadas por una botella de vino, sentadas en una silla forrada piel en un bar de gente adinerada, Setsuna le dijo meditabunda, "estaba enojada contigo en el momento. Todas lo estábamos. Y realmente me preocupe de que tu juicio fuera de alguna manera imparcial. Que te habías olvidado lo que significaba ser una sailor guerrera. Cuando tenías dieciséis años de edad, estabas preparada para tomar vidas y así salvar el mundo. Estabas dispuesta a matar con tus propias manos a una indefensa niña, que no tenía ninguna culpa, solo porque el Mesías del Silencio estaba dentro de ella. A los veintiuno-"

"A los veintiuno," dijo Michiru, permitiendo un momento de silencio para calmar el timbre de su voz, "Aprendí que tomar la vida de gente inocente no era el camino para salvar el mundo. Nuestra princesa nos enseñó eso, recuerdas?"

Setsuna rio ligeramente. "De cualquier forma, eso ya ha pasado. Todas nos hemos equivocado, y los Dioses saben que hemos pagado por eso. Solo quiero decirte que en verdad siento mucho todo lo que paso, y que… cualquiera que fue mi sentir antes, ahora confió en ti."

Michiru escondió sus emotivos sentimientos tras el vaso de vino. "Gracias," dijo, cuando estuvo segura que no lloraría.

"Las otras sienten lo mismo. Hotaru y Serena nunca quisieron que te exiliaran, y las demás nunca pudieron superar la culpa, sin importar lo necesario que ellas creían que fuera necesario."

"Si," dijo Michiru. "Puedo ver que tengo la oportunidad de redimirme ante todas." Hace una pausa. "Todas excepto ella."

Con esa conversación fresca en su mente, Michiru observo el lugar vacío en la mesa del restaurante. Hasta donde ella sabía, todos los que tenían que estar ahí, ya habían llegado.

"Para quien es ese lugar?" le pregunto a Setsuna, claro, ella no quería saber la respuesta.

Con una mira de simpatía y un ligero apretón en el hombro, Setsuna le confirmo su pensamiento, "es para Haruka."

"Ya... Veo." El corazón de Michiru comenzó a latir de ansiedad. "No sabía que ella vendría."

"Lo ara, Serena se lo ordeno."

"Oh," fue todo lo que Michiru pudo decir, estúpidamente. No sabía que la sorprendía más- que Serena diera esa orden, o que Haruka la obedeciera.

Tomo su vaso y tomo un trago de agua, esperando estabilizar su corazón. Pero inmediatamente comenzó a girar como mar en una tormenta. El mesero de la noche se aproximó, pasándoles los menús, comenzó a recomendarles platillos. Michiru apenas lo noto. Del otro lado del salón las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y parece que algo jalo el alma de Michiru. Ella pensó que por esto había venido, para poder sentir otra vez, para acabar con la insensibilidad que dominaba su existencia desde que se fue- pero ahora no estaba segura si lo quería.

No, cuando lo único que sentía era dolor.

Aun, después de todo este tiempo.

La alta figura familiar vestida en un traje negro a la medida cerró la puerta tras ella, apagando el ruido de las calles. Michiru sentía que el aire le faltaba, no teniendo ni una idea que decir pero sabiendo que tenía que decir _algo._ Pero antes de hacerlo Haruka miro a otro lado despectivamente.

"Princesa." Haruka saludo en un tono muy seductor que Michiru recuerda muy bien, parece ignorar a todos, no solo a ella. Que habrán echo las demás, se pregunta, para merecer tal ira? Probablemente nada, aparte de perdonarla.

Pero, eso sería el mayor crimen del mundo en el libro de Haruka.

Excepto, aparentemente, en el caso de Serena.

Inclinándose, Haruka planto un beso en la cien de Serena, dejando sus labios ahí un tiempo con la intensidad de algo que sugiere más que un sentimiento platónico. Serena se sonríe y se aleja un poco de ella, obviamente no acostumbrada a eso.

El observar ese tipo de intimidad mando una puñalada irracional de celos atravez de Michiru, junto con un enojo exasperante por lo infantil del asunto.

Haruka en verdad tenía que restregarle de es amanera que ella ya no significaba nada en su vida? Y aunque fue un desplante muy inmaduro, porque demonios tiene que dolerle tanto?

Enderezándose, Haruka voltea a ver a los que están en la mesa con una mirada que podía significar muchas cosas, pero más parecía que decía, _me hicieron venir, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias._

"Michiru" dijo demasiado casual. "A pasado mucho tiempo"."

"Si," Michiru contesto. "así es". No le gusto que Haruka siguiera de pie. Quería ponerse ella de pie también para que Haruka dejara de verla para abajo como lo hacía ahora, como cuando un Rey mira al esclavo de más baja categoría. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que Haruka supiera que su muy evidente sentido de superioridad la estaba molestando.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, Haruka alzo su ceja y con una sonrisa libertina que era más cruel que encantadora dijo. "Estas lista?"

"Lista para qué?"

"Para retomar tu deberes, dos chispas aterrizaron en el Parque Green hace media hora. Tú y yo fácilmente podremos derrotarlas. Amenos que prefieras quedarte aquí." El sarcasmo claramente indicándole a su excompañera que decisión debía tomar.

"Haruka!" Setsuna interrumpió, ofendida. "Este es el cumpleaños de Michiru. No podrías-"

Michiru se puso de pie, ignorando todo menos esos dos ojos avellana que solo la evaluaban, y siempre la encontraban esperando. "Estoy lista."

"Michiru-"

"Está bien," dijo Michiru. "Haruka tiene razón. Para esto eh regresado, podemos cenar otro día."

"Por lo menos permite que vayamos contigo."

A su pesar, Michiru sintió como se formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Nada de esto era correcto, todo estaba distorsionado y nada era como fue antes, pero al mismo tiempo era tan similar que la hacía recordar aquellos momentos. Ella y Haruka, peleando lado a lado, adrenalina y emoción y si, algunas veces excitación era el coctel que su vida había sido.

"Estaremos bien," dijo ella, y siguió a Haruka fuera del restaurante.

=()=()=()=

 **Que fue lo que hizo Michiru?... esta espera me mata**


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por su reviews, espero subir otro pronto.

-=()=()=()

Michiru no podía describir la extraña emoción de estar en el carro de Haruka otra vez. No cualquier carro, sino el mismo. El mismísimo convertible amarillo. Ella miraba de reojo para observar a Haruka.

Con el rostro ceñudo, Haruka comenzó a manejar.

Luces neón y faros de calle pasaban como fragmentos de otro mundo, y el viento frio acariciaba la piel de Michiru.

Finalmente hablo.

"Como has estado?"

"Bien," Era más un rebufo que una respuesta.

"Haruka, quería decirte-"

"Has estado entrenando desde que regresaste?" La dura voz de Haruka hacia bastante claro que este compañerismo forzado seria únicamente para negocios, nada más.

"Claro," dijo Michiru, aunque era una mentira. Es más, el entrenar era algo que ella estaba tratando de evitar. Incluso ahora podía sentir como la cicatriz en su pecho le dolía y parte de ella temía que cuando llegara el momento, no podría pelear como lo había hecho antes. Su única esperanza era que cuando se transformara las cosas sean diferentes.

Y como siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Haruka le dijo, "deberías de abrir la guantera."

Michiru no se tomó la molestia en preguntar porque, sabiendo que Haruka no le contestaría. Ella solo hizo lo que se le indico y sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido al ver los dos objetos que estaban ahí. Su espejo y su pluma de transformación. Rápido y como una niña envidiosa, los tomo, sintiendo como se amoldaban a su mano, tan familiar, como una extensión de ella, como una pieza que le hacía falta a su alma.

El mar lo podía oír de nuevo, glorioso y poderoso. Su piel brilla mientras estos dos preciosos que son únicamente de ella le dan la bienvenida. Chispas caen del cielo mientras ella se transforma, sin ningún esfuerzo, en el soldado que siempre ha sido lo mejor de ella y su verdadero ser.

"Presumida" Dice Haruka, por primera vez un tono de calidez en su voz.

La fuerza se sentía en sus venas, Michiru podía sobrevivir una era de hielo con esa llama que sentía dentro de ella.

Se miraron la una a la otra y se sonrieron, casi penosamente, antes que Haruka recordara que ya no eran más amigas. Continúo con su ceño fruncido y regreso su vista a la carretera.

"Así que estas chispas…" Comenzó, y Michiru pudo habérselo imaginado, pero había algo raro con la voz de Haruka

"Entonces siguen rondando?" Pregunto Michiru.

"Si" Confirmo Haruka. "Metalia las sigue mandando. Mas para molestarnos que para otra cosa, creo. Ella sabe que no son muy poderosas para vencernos. Oh, ellas son susceptibles a ataques de agua, pero eso tú ya lo sabias, No?"

Michiru asintió. Su pecho seguía molestándola, amenazándola con desatar un gran dolor, pero no era tan malo como lo había sido antes. Ella solo tenía que aguantar esto.

"La pelea va bien?"

La mandíbula de Haruka se tensó. "No, Metalia planea algo. Algo grande, como la última vez. Pero no sabemos que es."

"Ya veo" Dijo suavemente Michiru, bajando su mirada hacia sus manos unidas nítidamente sobre sus piernas, mientras recuerdos de la última batalla y las consecuencias de ella pasan por su cabeza.

Metalia, destruyo el Reino de la Luna, el presagio de un Armagedón. Ya Serena y las sailor internas la derrotaron una vez en este mundo, pero aparentemente no fue suficiente. Al parecer alguna parte de su ser sobrevivio y secretamente se fue a vivir al sol de un sistema solar lejano. Por años se escondió en el, recobrando sus fuerzas, haciendo crecer su odio, hasta que resurgió como un demonio de llamas, doblando aquella galaxia a su gusto. Primero destruyo los primeros dos planetas inhabitados más cercanos a ella, y luego, como siempre, ah volteado su maligna mirada hacia la Princesa de la Luna.

Mandaba olead tras oleada de soldados por el vasto espacio para que llegaran a la tierra, algunos humanos, otros no, algunos súbditos de ella, otros forzados a servirle por miedo a perder lo que les era más preciado. Después de seis brutales meses culmino, en la batalla en la cima junto al mar, y después de eso... Michiru no supo nada más. Fue mandada al exilio donde nadie le decía nada.

Las chispas eran la creación favorita de Metalia. Pequeños demonios hechos de llamas que les gusta destruir todo a su alrededor, podían causar mucho daño en muy poco tiempo. Eran enviados del sol de Metalia y viajaban como cometas atravez del espacio, entrando en la atmosfera de la tierra y explotando como bombas cuando tocaban el suelo. Michiru recuerda una batalla, cuando recién comenzaba, cuando eran tantas que parecía que llovía fuego del cielo.

Pero en pequeñas cantidades eran fáciles de derrotar, y Michiru estaba muy contenta de que el destino no le haya dado un enemigo difícil para su primera batalla.

Cuando llegaron al parque, ya estaba en llamas. Un camión de bomberos destruido se veía a la distancia. Por lo menos Michiru no veía ningún cuerpo.

Mientras observaba su alrededor sintió una oda de aire tras ella, como un gran poder. Haruka se estaba transformando. Se volteo justo a tiempo para ver, y oh, la tomo de sorpresa. La llevo a su vida pasada: un infinito regocijo y terror y muerte y todo lo que venía entre ellos, pero siempre, sin importar que, ella lo soportaba porque tenía la inquebrantable convicción de que su compañera siempre estaría a su lado. Que ellas vivirían juntas y morirían juntas y reirían juntas y llorarían juntas hasta el fin del mundo y más haya, y que nunca tendría que volver a soportar la terrible soledad que su destino tenía antes de conocer a Uranus.

Que equivocada resulto estar.

Uranus se aproximó para ponerse a su lado. Michiru podía sentir la fuerza de su implacable determinación mientras observaba el terreno que tenía que ser ganado; trata de ignorar a la alta y magnifica persona que siempre ha logrado hacer que sus rodillas se vuelvan agua.

"Neptune, crees poder apagar algo de este fuego?"

"Por supuesto"

Le tomo un momento ajustarse mentalmente de que en verdad Uranus tenía razón, Neptune era la forma correcta de llamarle ahora, no Michiru. Ya que se había transformado, pero parecía que esa habilidad, junto con otras, era necesario practicarla.

El carro de bomberos era el mejor objetivo, y Neptune decidió enfocarse en él. Ejecuto su maremoto de Neptuno a la perfección para su alivio. Le dolió tener que levantar las manos sobre su cabeza para realizar su ataque, pero no más que cuando toca el violín, y podía soportar ese dolor por horas.

El parque se llenó de humo que subía al cielo. Sin detenerse Neptune corrió hacia el parque, sabiendo que Uranus la seguiría. Ella sabía que esto era como una prueba, que la mirada de su, una vez, amante veía cada detalle de su actuación. Era muy parecida a otra mirada que Neptune recordaba; una que observaba cada reacción a cada caricia, cada beso, cada dulce palabra dicha.

Neptune comenzó a pensar que si se equivocaba hoy seria por causa de sus hormonas y no su pecho.

Agua salía de sus manos para apagar las paredes de fuego. Esqueletos de árboles y tierra negra quedaba tras ella. En el aire se podía oler el fuego quemando todo a su paso. Todo era como aquella vez en la colina.

"Ahí" Uranus dijo calmadamente.

Un demonio brillante, se podía ver claramente sin el camuflaje del fuego a su alrededor.

Neptune le apunto, disparo y fallo.

Todo el fuego estaba apagado ya, pero no había señal del segundo demonio.

El primero se dirigió a ellas, estaba encima de ellas antes de que Neptune pudiera formar otro ataque. Mano a mano las chispas eran difíciles de combatir; no eran fuertes, pero estaban echas mayormente de fuego y cualquier impacto dejaba quemaduras en la piel. Obviamente fue contra Neptune, sabiendo que ella era la que podría causarle más daño con su poder de controlar el agua. Ella elegantemente bloqueo su ataque, sus guantes llevándose todo el calor del golpe. Por una esquina de su ojo, logro ver a la segunda chispa, bajando del cielo como un cohete en llamas, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Uranus. Le grito para advertirle, pero Uranus que ya la había visto, se movía para interceptarla, mientras Neptune seguía peleando contra la primera. El demonio debió de haber volado en cuanto llegaron, subiendo hacia la atmosfera para salvarse del agua antes de descender para continuar con la batalla.

En combate mano a mano, el pecho de Neptune comenzaba a molestarla. Podía sentir como el familiar dolor y las punzadas comenzaban, y se le hacía más difícil respirar. Quejándose del dolor Neptune cayó en una rodilla. La línea de su cicatriz era pura agonía ahora; sentía su piel estirándose y gimiendo tras el uniforme, y se preguntaba si se abriría de nuevo.

"Neptune!"

Uranus la llamo; esa simple palabra, su nombre en los labios de su compañera, expresando la angustia y la promesa de ayuda, hizo que el corazón de Neptune latiera de una forma muy dolorosa, que no tenía nada que ver con su pecho, ella miraba, con algo de envidia, como Uranus hacia una elegante vuelta atrás para alejarse de su oponente y poner tierra de por medio.

Las cosas hubieran podido haber mejorado, si Neptune no hubiera visto como se materializaba la espada de Uranus en su mano.

De repente sintió como si hubiera sido cortada nuevamente. Podía recordar como el filo de la espada brillaba y como le iba cortando la piel que esta tocaba; sintiendo como rebanaba atravez del musculo como si fuera mantequilla, y la cálida sangre, húmeda y pegajosa, que salía de la herida. Apenas logro ahogar el grito de dolor, desplomándose en el suelo, la chispa tomo la oportunidad de atacarla y dejarle caer una lluvia de golpes a su cabeza.

Crujiendo sus dientes, Uranus salto a ayudarla. Con un simple y elegante golpe, atravesó la espalda del demonio. La espada no era suficiente para matarla, solo agua y hielo pueden acabar con estas creaturas, pero si le causó daño.

Gimiendo de coraje, la chispa herida se alejó de Neptune para acompañar a su compañera.

Neptune seguía en el suelo. El corte que Uranus le hizo a la chispa ella también lo sentía en su espalda, aparte del que sentía en su pecho. Cuando eso pasó, se arqueo y se quejó en agonía, sus dedos rasguñaban la tierra tratando de aliviar un poco de la agonía, pero si Uranus lo noto no dio ninguna señal.

Toda su atención estaba en los demonios, su cabeza seguía los movimientos, como baile, de las chispas. Neptune sabía que se había convertido en una carga. Estaba indefensa, y ahora Uranus se tenía que preocupar en protegerla al mismo tiempo que pelear.

Las chispas se unieron, convirtiéndose en una, ascendiendo en una espiral de fuego. Atreves de su dolor Neptune observaba y trataba de convocar su poder, pero todo era en vano. El terror se apoderaba de su corazón, porque era como aquella vez, y en cualquier momento, en cualquier minuto, ella vería como las llamas quemaran el cuerpo de su compañera.

Uranus, se veía tranquila. Levanto su desafiante puño hacia el cielo y llamo al mismísimo poder del viento, formándose en una bola dorada de energía que estrelló contra el suelo en dirección de sus enemigos. Pero había algo diferente en este ataque de Tierra Tiembla. Mientras la tierra se abría, grandes cantidades de agua salían de la tierra. Las chispas, muy tarde, se dieron cuenta de esto. Trataron de apartarse, de salir del camino, pero el agua no les tuvo misericordia. Fueron envueltas en el agua, y con gritos de agonía las chispas se deshicieron. Cuando el agua se fue, lo único que quedo fue humo saliendo del campo de batalla.

Vaya victoria.

Neptune tenía problemas tratando de sentarse. "Nunca te había visto hacer eso," dijo débilmente.

Uranus miro hacia abajo para verla con una expresión difícil de leer. "Tenía que adaptar mi poder para pelear contra el fuego. Todas lo hicimos."

'"Por-por supuesto, tiene sentido." Tratando de ponerse en pie, Neptune no pudo contener un gemido de dolor mientras sentía como dagas atravesaban su pecho y sus muslos. Se dejó caer de nuevo, jadeando y en silencio, maldijo su debilidad.

"Déjame ayudarte, Michiru." La lastima en los ojos de Uranus era terrible; peor aún que los tormentosos grises llenos de hostilidad. Mirándose, Michiru vio que Uranus tenía razón. En alguna parte de la batalla perdió su transformación y regreso a ser Michiru, su vestido de cumpleaños, en ruinas y marcas de quemaduras regadas por su piel.

"Estoy bien," dijo, enderezándose e ignorando la mano englobada que le ofrecía ayuda. Quería llorar por lo injusto de todo esto. Esta era el deber para el que había sido llamada de nuevo; su única esperanza de salvación, y aun así, esto era retenido de ella.

Sintió esos ojos sobre ella mientras se abría camino lenta, y orgullosamente, hacia el auto. Una mirada rápida mientras pasaba bajo la luz de un faro le mostro que no había sangrado, y era algo de misericordia, al fin. Bajo la mirada de Uranus, ella se sentía como un objeto roto. Como un águila a la cual le amarraron sus alas, impidiendo que vuelva a disfrutar de la libertad de su vuelo. Solo otra águila, libre y orgullosa, podría comprender lo profundo de su tormento.

Temblando, se subió al auto. Sin decir una palabra, Uranus se sentó junto a ella y encendió el motor.

Manejaron por varios minutos antes que Haruka- ahora sin su transformación- le hablara.

"Que paso esta noche?" pregunto.

Michiru volteo su cabeza un poco más hacia la ventana. "Pelee terriblemente," susurro.

"Peleaste peor que cualquier soldado que haya visto, incluyendo a Rini."

Le costó todo su destrozado orgullo para decir las siguientes palabras. "Lo sé."

"Porque?"

"No lo sé."

Los ojos de Haruka dejaron el camino, para mirar a Michiru con incredulidad. Michiru no podía mirarla. No podía arriesgar que Haruka sepa la verdad de ella- que era una inservible lisiada sin honor o redención.

"Si así en cómo va a ser, tu y yo no podemos ser compañeras," La declaración las atravezo, lenta y despiadada como el cuchillo de un asesino. "La Princesa me ordeno que peleara a tu lado otra vez, pero si no puedes hacer eso…"

"Lo sé," dijo Michiru. "no hay razón para la cual yo esté aquí."

Frente a ellas la Luna se elevaba, subiendo hacia el cielo como la burla de una esperanza que no podía alcanzar. Michiru no la vio, pero sabía que si lo hacía, vería la piel de marfil de Haruka siendo tocada por la luz de plata, mientras ella seguía en la sombra, todas sus faltas escondidas en la oscuridad.

=()=()=()=

 **Que opinan, Michiru debe decirle, o no? Digo, ya esta mal parada frente a Haruka, no creo que pueda caer mas.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Porfin sabremos que paso entre Uranus y Neptune. Estos es muy emocionante..._

 _=()=()=()_

 _Tokio, Junio 16, 1999_

Neptune sabia por la línea tensa en la mandíbula de Uranus que se estaba preparando mentalmente para matar, si era necesario, a una chica inocente. Estaba muy caliente. El sol se metía brillando rojo sangre sobre el mar, y el cabello de Neptune caía pesado y húmedo por sudor, picándole la parte trasera de su cuello. No había viento lo cual hacia más difícil respirar y sus músculos ya estaban pegajosos y húmedos por la larga persecución que las había dirigido ahí, a la colina la cual Neptune pensaba que era el infierno.

La chica estaba frente a ellas, finalmente; cansada, rodeada, peligrosa. Ella era el enemigo y tenía que ser derrotado a toda costa, pero todo en lo que Neptune podía pensar era que ella no era ni siquiera mayor a Hotaru.

Si Uranus era torturada por los mismos pensamientos, su cara no lo mostraba. Resuelta, dio un paso enfrente y con voz fría que no daba espacio a la compasión.

"Tú eres la que ha sido mandada a matar a nuestra princesa. Te has estado escondiendo en este planeta por semanas, buscándola"

"Si," La chica respondió simplemente.

"Ahora que te hemos encontrado, no permitiremos que completes tu misión." Uranus pauso pesadamente. "Tienes solo una oportunidad, vete ahora. Regresa a tu mundo, no molestes más, y no te lastimaremos" Sin duda alguna, era una amenaza.

Hubo una expresión de dolor en la cara de la chica, un dolor tan grande que una chica tan joven no debería experimentar. "No puedo hacer eso." Susurro."

"En ese caso." Con ninguna muestra de emociones, Uranus empuño la espada del espacio y la sostuvo frente a ella, su punta señalando al enemigo. El acero brillaba salvajemente. Lentamente, dio un amenazante paso al frente.

La chica pareció encogerse ante la Senshi del Viento. Parecía inofensiva, sin armas, y sus ojos salvajes llenos de miedo miraban por encima del hombro de Uranus buscando desesperadamente los de Neptune.

"Michiru," le imploro, su voz baja llena de pánico.

Talvez fue por eso que todos se desencadeno de esta manera. Talvez si Tamiko le hubiera hablado a Neptune, hubiera recibido indiferencia. Talvez la plegaria de la chica alienígena no hubiera movido el corazón de una soldado. Pero Tamiko llamo a Michiru. La parte de ella que era humana, la parte de ella que ama a su hija que no era diferente de Tamiko. A la parte que ama crear más que nada, ya sea música o pintar o su vida con su familia.

Y la parte de Neptune que era Michiru estaba aterrorizada que esto pasara. Que el mundo se ha vuelto tan oscuro que una chica inocente deba de morir por estar atrapada en una pesadilla de la cual no tiene control.

Como soldado, era su deber.

Como ser humano, era impensable.

En los días del Milenio de Plata, no hubiera habido ningún conflicto. Neptune vivía para servir, proteger y todo lo que fuera necesario. Pero ahora, en esta vida, Michiru era una gran parte de ella como para ser ignorada. Talvez Uranus pudiera decir que la hacía débil. Talvez tendría razón, pero no importaba. Esto no era el Milenio de Plata y recordar los siglos de soledad, Neptune no podía sentir pesar.

Se paró frente a Uranus y Tamiko.

"Uranus." Dijo "no podemos hacer esto."

Uranus se detuvo abruptamente, su cara casi cómica por la sorpresa. Neptune pensó, en Haruka. En como se ve cuando Michiru le hace alguna broma tonta. Recuerdos de momentos alegres que no tenían lugar en el campo de batalla.

"A que te refieres?"

No había sospechas en la voz de Uranus, no aun. Inclino su cabeza confiadamente hacia Neptune, esperando una respuesta que tuviera sentido. Una respuesta de una soldado. Una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

"Tamiko no ha estado haciendo estas cosas por decisión propia," Dijo Neptune. Era difícil mantener su tono de voz; su corazón martillaba su pecho, como un motor Victoriano. Cuando le dijo a Uranus, cuando le dijo a Uranus, como lo sabía…

Neptune se detuvo, respiro y prosiguió. "Metalia la ha estado forzando, amenazándola. Le ha dicho a Tamiko que si no mata a Sailor Moon, Metalia no solo matara a su familia sino destruirá su planeta entero. Ella ha venido de un mundo que ha sido totalmente esclavizado."

"Y cómo es que sabes todo esto?" Había confusión ahora, pero no sospecha. Uranus pensó que, talvez, Neptune lo había visto o sentido en su espejo.

"Lo sé porque me dijo hace dos semanas atrás."

Inconscientemente, Neptune hizo puño su mano enguantada mientras miraba la cara de Uranus, esperando a que lo entienda, esperando a que su expresión cambie.

Y aun así, no podía comprender. "Dos semanas atrás…?"

"Si, el día que vi a Tamiko en mi espejo y las dos salimos a buscarla para ver si podíamos encontrarla. No separamos, tu no la encontraste, pero yo sí."

"No, no la encontraste. Tú me dijiste-"

"Te dije que no la encontré. Te mentí." No había forma de disfrazar las palabras, así que Neptune solo lo dijo, queriendo terminar lo más rápido posible. Ella se lo dijo mirando los ojos de Uranus, debiendo le ese respeto, y oh, fue como ver caer ciudades enteras. Mundos completos murieron en los ojos de Uranus cuando por fin comprendió, y mientras las palabras se acomodaban en su cabeza se dio cuenta que su compañera la había traicionado y la había engañado, para proteger al enemigo que traía destrucción a la tierra.

Su propio corazón se rompía dentro de ella pero Neptune siguió, sabiendo que era casi imposible pero necesitaba que Uranus entendiera porque hizo eso tan terrible. "Encontré a Tamiko, pero me suplico que no la descubriera. Me dijo lo que te cabo de decir. Me dijo que odia a Metalia y quiere liberarse de ella. Pero sabía que si te decía a ti o las otras acerca de ella la pondrían en peligro. Y no podía tomar el riesgo de decirle a la Princesa. Metalia le puso un fragmento de roca de su sol dentro del corazón. La llena con el poder de Metalia, con su odio. Temía que si la dejaba cerca de la Princesa, Metalia tomara poder de ella."

"Así que todo este tiempo que hemos estado buscando a Tamiko-"

"Yo sabía en donde estaba," dijo Neptune, su voz absurdamente calmada. Podía sentir como temblaba por dentro, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejarlo ver. "Eh estado buscando una manera de ayudarla. De librarla de la influencia de Metalia."

"Déjame adivinar," Las voz sarcástica de Uranus. "No lo has logrado."

"No aun. Pero-"

"Pero nada! La chica es el enemigo. Todas han estado agotando sus energías tratando de encontrarla, sabiendo lo peligrosa que es para nosotros. Y todo este tiempo tú la has estado protegiendo, mintiéndonos. Poniéndonos en peligro."

"Lo se Uranus! Y me odio por eso. He odiado cada minuto de ello. Pero no te la podía entregar. Qué pasaría si fuera Hotaru? Si fuera ella atrapada en otro planeta sola. Siendo profanada lentamente por un alíen que posee su corazón? No querrías que alguien la ayudara, que le mostrara misericordia?"

"Esa niña no es Hotaru, ella no es nada para mí. Nada, excepto el enemigo."

Los ojos de Uranus estaban muertos, negando cualquier posibilidad d reconciliación. Cuando Neptune recién conoció a Uranus, todos esos años atrás, no confiaba en nadie-ni tantito. Lentamente Neptune fue quien gano su confianza. Neptune se convirtió en quien Uranus confiaba, la única persona en el universo que esperaba que nunca le mintiera, que nunca la traicionara.

La confianza estaba rota ahora, y Neptune lo sabía, talvez nunca la consiga de nuevo. Sabía que si quería podía seguir peleando con Uranus, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, con una batalla cerca y el dolor fresco.

La desesperación crecía en Neptune y Tamiko miraba hacia el cielo.

"Oh no," susurro. "Los guerreros de Metalia vienen. Puedo sentirlos."

Uranus miro a Neptune con sus ojos salvajes llenos de ira. "puedo sentir a las demás. Casi llegan. Que vas hacer Neptune? De qué lado estas?"

Esta vez fue Rei quien sintió la presencia de Tamiko, y aviso a las demás que inmediatamente se juntaron para iniciar la búsqueda. Neptune no pudo hacer nada para evitar que descubrieran en donde estaba Tamiko., pero naturalmente cuando se trataba de persecuciones Uranus y Neptune dejaban atrás a las demás, porque nadie podía seguirles el paso cuando corrían juntas. Pero todas llegarían pronto, todas, incluyendo la Princesa.

Y sabiendo mejor que Uranus la fuerza del espíritu malvado que residía en el corazón de Tamiko, Neptune temía secretamente que la niña que hasta ahora había podido resistir no pudiera más y que Metalia tomara control sobre ella en cuanto vea a la Princesa y deje salir sus terribles poderes sobre ellas.

Esta era la oportunidad de Neptune. Este era su momento de decisión. Estaría con sus compañeras para proteger a la Princesa, o trataría de defender el alma de una joven niña que seguramente ya estaba perdida?

Chipas de fuego comenzaron a caer del cielo que oscurecía. El enemigo estaba sobre ellas. Al mismo tiempo el resto de las senshis apar3cian en la colina. Todas ellas. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, y Moon, la princesa de todas ellas.

Las senshis llegaron a pelear contra los demonios flama que caían en tierra como bombas de fuego. Truenos iluminaban el cielo, y las sailor guerreras se movían rápidamente, al encontrarse con su oponente en combate. Había gritos y gruñidos por la rapsodia acuática de Mercurio que acababa con filas de demonios, seguido por un terrible olor a quemado, mientras Jupiter usaba su trueno de Jupiter para mandar corrientes eléctricas por el agua para terminar con lo que quedara de ellos. A la mitad de todo estaba la Princesa, mirando toda la violencia que había a su alrededor, con tristeza y una expresión de no comprender porque.

Y mientras observaba, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Tamiko, le sonrió una sonrisa bella y gentil. Le hablo suavemente, en una voz que no se escucharía sobre una batalla, pero lo hizo.

"Tú eres la que ha estado buscándome," dijo. "pero no entiendo porque. Porque quieres hacer estas cosas tan terribles? No hay alguna forma en la que tú y yo nos podamos poner de acuerdo.?

Si temor dio un paso hacia Tamiko.

"Aléjate de ella!" Uranus le advirtió, moviéndose a bloquear el camino. "Esa niña está llena del poder de Metalia. No tiene control de lo que hace. Debemos destruirla."

Tamiko dejo salir un quejido fuerte y se dobló como si le doliera. "Michiru" grito, sollozos salían de sus labios. "Ayúdame, por favor, estoy tratando de luchar, pero es muy difícil."

Pasando el brazo de Uranus que la detenía, Moon corrió directamente hacia la niña atormentada y se arrodillo junto a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. Lo que quería conseguir con esto no estaba muy claro; quizás ella solo pensaba en confortar a la chica. Pero en cuanto toco la piel de la niña, se oyó como un trueno y una luz como relámpago destello en el cielo, haciendo que el cabello del cuello de Neptune se erizara. Sintió el poder surgir de la niña, la oscuridad de él, el odio. Todo eso saliendo hacia la frágil joven, la Princesa.

Moon casi no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando fue lanzada por la energía y caer con un fuerte golpe metros lejos de ella. Pluto que estaba más cerca, corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado y acercándola hacia su pecho.

Neptune sintió como el viento se hacía más violento a su alrededor, y volteo a ver a Uranus, que miraba a la indefensa niña con ojos fríos e imperdonables.

"Está bien," dijo Pluto, ojos granate observaban lo tenso de la situación entre Neptune, Uranus y Tamiko. "La princesa sigue con vida." Ella talvez quería ayudar, pero esa no fue una opción dada a ella. Los demonios comenzaban a rodear a Pluto y a la Princesa caída, y una a una la senshis fueron forzadas a dejar sus posiciones para formar un círculo de defensa alrededor de la chica inconsciente.

Tamiko miro suplicante a Uranus y a Neptune. "Lo lamento," dijo. "No pretendía hacer eso, Lo juro. El poder solo…solo reacciono cuando ella me toco. No había nada que pudiera hacer."

"Eso es muy probable," dijo fríamente Uranus. "Pero si no puedes controlar la oscuridad que Metalia puso en ti, esa es una razón suficiente para no mostrarte misericordia."

"Por favor," Tamiko suplico. "Ayúdame…"

Uranus miro a Neptune, ordenándole. "Neptune!"

Neptune sabía lo que se le estaba mandando. La estaban mandando a completar su misión como guerrera. Destruir al enemigo que ponía en peligro su mundo y a su Princesa.

"Michiru," oyó a Tamiko como un susurro muy débil.

Era una súplica que Neptune no podía ignorar. No cuando pensó en la historia de su propio mundo, todos los inocentes atrapados en el fuego cruzado en la batalla interminable del bien y del mal. Las caras de esos jóvenes de la academia Mugen, de los cuales salían demonios de dentro de ellos y no fueron tan suertudos como Hotaru, no eran inmortales y no tuvieron otra oportunidad.

Y por eso, suplicándole a cualquier Dios que la pudiera perdonar, Neptune –Michiru- tomo una decisión. Se movió de su posición al lado de Uranus para ponerse cara a cara, parándose protectoramente frente a Tamiko.

"No, Uranus. No dejare que la lastimes. No hasta que la Princesa haya intentado ayudarla. Talvez ella pueda hacer algo."

El viento se volvió aún más violento en el cielo. "Tu viste lo que le pasa a la Princesa cuando la toco! Pudo haber muerto!"

"La Princesa trataba de ayudarla."

"La Princesa es demasiado buena para su propio bien. Lo sabes. Tú sabes que por eso es que existimos. Para hacer cosas que ella no puede. Cosas que no debería hacer."

"Como matar niños?" demando Neptune

Los ojos de Uranus destellaron. "Si es necesario, Si salva al mundo."

"Y que hay acerca de su mundo?" Neptune pregunto suavemente.

Uranus miro a Tamiko, una ligera sombra de simpatía atravesó su rostro. "Si Metalia vive en su sol, su mundo ya está perdido," murmuro con una voz rasposa. "Tú sabes eso Neptune. Tu estaba ahí la última vez que Metalia trajo el fin de nuestro mundo. Tú y yo estuvimos ahí, hasta el momento final. Vimos nuestras ciudades caer y nuestros planetas con ellas. Vimos a nuestros camaradas muertos alrededor de nosotros. Vimos como descendía la Hoz del Silencio y partió en dos lo que quedaba del universo. Eso es lo que le espera a su mundo, y no lo podemos cambiar. Pero todavía hay esperanza para este mundo. Esperanza si tú y yo estamos juntas, Neptune."

Le tomo todas sus fuerzas a Neptune para no sucumbir. Se le estaba ofreciendo redención, y con cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba tomarla. Para así nunca más volver a ver la mirada de resentimiento de Uranus. Quería desesperadamente sentirse limpia. Pero sabía que no lo seria si mataba a otra persona inocente, incluso una que talvez ya fue corrompida más allá de su inocencia y no había como curarla.

'Lo siento Uranus," susurro.

Neptune sentía como todo el universo se estremecía a sus pies cuando levanto su espejo contra Uranus. Esto estaba mal a niveles cósmicos; lo podía sentir en sus huesos. Dos guerreras que siempre han peleado lado a lado, estaban enfrentados la una a la otra y apunto de librar una terrible batalla por un alma ya perdida de una niña que se podría considerar ya muerta.

'Traidora" siseo Uranus, su espada resplandecía en su mano.

Neptune la miraba suplicante. "Solo espera," le suplico. "Solo hasta que la Princesa despierte. Talvez haya algo que ella pueda hacer."

"No hay tiempo," dijo Uranus con voz triste. "La influencia de Metalia crece a cada momento. Si no la destruimos ahora, se puede hacer as poderosa."

"Muy bien" dijo Neptune, y su voz era eternamente triste como el mar. "En ese caso, pelearemos." Transfirió su espejo a su mano izquierda y recogió la espada de uno de sus enemigos caído con la derecha. Se sentía extraña en su mano. No estaba acostumbrada a pelear así, y pensó rápidamente en lo inteligente que era poner su futuro en el arma de un enemigo. Probablemente le traería terribles consecuencias, pero no había tiempo de reconsiderar su estrategia. Uranus ya estaba atacando, e instintivamente Neptune levanto su espada robada.

Al primer choque de las armas, la tierra se abrió. Todo alrededor de las dos senshis se partió, partes de la colina se caían al vacío. Pluto, Saturn y las otras, anteriormente muy ocupadas protegiendo a la Princesa, miraron hacia el sonido y se horrorizaron por lo que sus ojos veían.

Golpes caían rápidos y furiosos, chispas volaban hacia la noche, caras distorsionadas de una animosidad enfermiza. Uranus y Neptune pelaban la una contra la otra mientras Tamiko seguía escondida temblando. Jupiter y Venus corrían a para separar a la pareja, pero Pluto no se los permitió.

"No!" exclamo. "Que no ven que en ese estado mataran a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino?"

"Porque se están peleando?" pregunto Saturn, la voz temerosa de una hija asustada y confundida se podía oír sobre su tono de voz de guerrera.

Pluto frunció el ceño, "No se" sus ojos miraban a Tamiko, y los ojos negros llenos de terror de Tamiko la veían a ella.

Cuando hubo una oportunidad, Pluto se levantó, haciendo exactamente lo que les había advertido a las otras que no hicieran. Lo vio cómo su responsabilidad, talvez, no solo por ser la mayor sino por ser su amiga más cercana.

"Uranus, Neptune, porque hacen esto?"

Respirando con dificultas, Uranus limpio el sudor de su frente, su cabello húmedo pegado a su piel. 'Neptune le ha estado ayudando secretamente al enemigo," dijo, "por semanas ha sabido la ubicación de la niña y no las ha ocultado. Me ha dicho que no me permitirá acabar con ella; que la quiere salvar. Pero mira lo que esa niña le ah echo a nuestra Princesa- mira la guerra que nos a traído. Es mucho peligro como para salvarla. Debe ser destruida."

"La niña es una víctima inocente!" Neptune se defendió, su voz chillona muy lejos de su usual tono calmado.

Pluto veía en Neptune simpatía y entendía porque lo hacía, pero no había lugar para aceptaciones.

"Talvez lo que dices es cierto," Pluto dijo calmadamente. "pero mira Neptune, nuestra Princesa está herida y las demás siguen peleando para salvarla de los monstros que con gusto la despedazarían. Estas tomando energía de nosotras con tus acciones. Has creado divisiones que no nos podemos permitir."

"Entonces condénenme y déjenme a mi destino," dijo Neptune, herida por las palabras de Pluto y por el temor en su corazón que sabía que tenía razón.

"Tu destino?" inescrutables ojos granate buscaban la cara de Neptune, tratando de decirle algo que talvez ella todavía no entendía. "Uranus es tu destino y siempre lo será. No puedo quedarme aquí a discutir. Venus ha caído y tengo que ayudar a las otras.

Una mirada rápido confirmo lo que Pluto dijo. Neptune vio a la chica de cabellos rubios en el piso, su uniforme manchado de sangre, y solo podía orar para que no estuviera muerta.

"Hagan su deber, ambas," fuero las últimas palabras que Pluto murmuro antes de ir a ayudar a las demás.

Si había un mensaje oculto aparte del obvio, Neptune no tenía tiempo para descubrirlo. Ciertamente Uranus no tenía ninguna duda de lo que Pluto había dicho. Crujían sus dientes, su espada en mano, y se movía hacia Neptune una vez más.

"No te preocupes," murmuro. "no eh olvidado mi deber."

Y de nuevo sus espadas de encontraron, Uranus y Neptune siguieron con su ira, todo el poder de siglos de proteger la galaxia se usó para luchar una en contra de la otra. Uranus era más fuerte, pero Neptune era ingeniosa. En una serie de movimientos logro cortar la piel de Uranus con la punta de su espada, nunca lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla e verdad, pero si para hacerla enojar aún más. Neptune sabía perfectamente que ella no podía ganar esta batalla. No sosteniendo una espada enemiga, no cuando Uranus peleaba con una espada que era como una extensión de su mismísima alma, no cuando Uranus está acostumbrada a pelear así y Neptune no.

Pero ella no quería ganar, Ella no quería lastimar a Uranus, no realmente. Solo quería mantener a Uranus ocupada el tiempo suficiente para que la Princesa se despierte y detenga esta locura. Si Neptune seguía creyendo en algo, era en ella. Ella había presenciado como la Princesa curaba a las personas más haya de posible. Si tan solo se despertara, ella talvez podría terminar con esta pesadilla.

Los ataques de Uranus se volvían más veloces, más salvajes. Los músculos de Neptune gritaban en agonía, pero ella seguía bloqueando los ataques, en modo defensivo ahora. Cuando vio una entrada Uranus no dudo en tomarla, se acercó y golpeo a Neptune fuerte en las costillas. Neptune inmediatamente se agacho por el dolor, oliendo la esencia de su amante, en un contexto que nunca se imaginó.

Parándose sobre ella, con sangre goteando de las muchas heridas que Neptune le causo con su arma, Uranus la miro hacia abajo con una cara casi de desesperación. Le pudo haber pedido a Neptune que se hiciera a un lado. Pudo haber terminado esta pelea y con el último golpe ganarla. Pero ella no hizo ninguna de las cosas. En vez de eso, con un tono entre enojo y confusión, le demando "Porque te detienes?"

Usando su espada robada como bastón, Neptune se levantó del suelo. "Porque no quiero lastimarte," dijo honestamente, mirando en esos ojos que ella conocía muy bien. "solo quiero proteger a Tamiko"

"Ella ya no puede ser ayudada,"

"talvez, pero necesito intentarlo."

"Peleas con el arma del enemigo."

"Tu peleas con el arma de un Dios y la usas para propósitos malvados. Dime, que es peor?

Enojada por los desplantes de Uranus, Neptune la ataco con energías renovadas, ahora no solo peleaba por tiempo. Cualquiera que fuesen las circunstancias, ella pelaba con todo lo que tenía, ella intentaba hacer lo que era correcto y no le parecía justo que todas las demás, que todas sus compañeras senshis la juzgaran por eso. Ella vio la sorpresa en la cara de Uranus por el poder repentino de sus ataque, y pronto tuvo miedo de lo que haría si tuviera la oportunidad de dar el golpe de muerte.

Alrededor de ellas, las senshis exhaustas por fin habían terminado con los demonios. Jadeando, algunas cayendo al suelo, otras tapando sus heridas. Ellas solo podían ver como los elementos del agua y del aire peleaban, consumidas por la furia.

Nadie noto como cuando Moon comenzó a moverse. Gruñendo se sentó tallándose los ojos y lloro cuando vio a Uranus y Neptune. Algo en su voz atrajo la atención de la asustada Tamiko, quien levanto su cabeza para mirar. Los ojos de la Princesa y los de Tamiko se unieron.

Un cambio repentino vino sobre la niña; un terrible cambio. Su cara de deformo con odio que dejo salir con un grito que no era humano. Incluso Uranus y Neptune se detuvieron al oírlo. Tamiko se puso de pie, todas pudieron ver sus ojos flamantes. El fuego ardía tras sus pestañas, como si estuvieran hechos de lava, y se reía maniáticamente mientras levantaba su mano al cielo, fuego comenzaba a verse en la punta de sus dedos.

"Neptune!" Uranus le rogo, "tenemos que matarla!"

Mirando en horror, Neptune quería estar de acuerdo. Pero entre el humo vio a Saturn -Hotaru- y recordó la voz llena de terror de la niña suplicando por ayuda.

"No," dijo9apretando el mango de la espada.

Uranus levanto su propia espada. "Entonces ayúdame Neptune" Casi estaba llorando. "No me hagas hacer esto, por favor."

Neptune vio que Uranus se estaba preparando. Ella ha visto a muchos enemigos caer por estas envestidas. La inevitable muerte llegaba en la punta de la espalda de la serena y bella guerrera. Dejo caer su espada robada. Ya no le serviría de nada. Ella también tenía su última carta para jugar, la carta de la desesperación.

Levanto su espejo. Muy tarde, los ojos haciéndose grandes en horror, Uranus se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"Reflejo Submarino!" Grito Neptune, dirigiendo las olas de color plata hacia su enemiga, su amante, su amiga. La mujer que ha significado tanto en esta vida y en muchas otras.

Mirando hacia atrás, como la ah echo muchas veces, Neptune se preguntó si su verdadera traición comenzó ahí. La orgullosa Uranus, ha compartido con Neptune secretos que no quería que nadie más supiera. Sus momentos de incertidumbre, de fragilidad; los momentos en los que no podido ser fuerte y lágrimas salían de sus tormentosos ojos grises. Esto es lo que Neptune le mostro a ella esa noche, a ella y a todas las personas presentes; incluso a Tamiko. Incluso a Metalia.

Sus padres que la habían abandonado. La gente que la había molestado. Las que la habían rechazado. Atormentado.

Uranus, la una vez orgullosa guerrera; rota. Nada más que una niña llorando en el regazo de su amada.

Solo una pequeña parte, porque ya no había tiempo de ver más.

Hubo un grito de batalla que solo le podía pertenecer a Uranus. Hubo una rápida briza de viento en la cara de Neptune y una ráfaga de azul y plateado mientras Uranus corría atravesó del cruel reflejo del espejo. Hubo una línea dorada que brillaba n la noche mientras Uranus baja su Espada del Espacio, agarrada con dos manos, sintiendo a Neptune y trayendo la batalla a su final.

Neptune sintió un agudo dolor mientras la espada cortaba su piel, pero no tanto como lo había pensado. Shock talvez, o incredulidad. Su cuerpo negando la severidad de sus heridas, talvez podría vivir unos agónicos minutos más. No recuerda haberse caído pero estaba en el suelo, sus manos intentando detener instintivamente la sangre que salía de su pecho. Uranus sobre ella, mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, y Neptune se preguntaba si Uranus en verdad quería esto, que si en verdad quería matarla. Ese pensamiento le dolía más que la herida que tenía en su pecho.

Solo el intentar respirar era demasiado doloroso. Neptune podía sentir la sangre en sus labios, un cálido liquido pegajosos correr a sus pulmones que hacía sentirla que se ahogaba. Bueno, pensó histéricamente, siempre se habían preguntado qué era lo que podía matar a una senshi. Talvez ahora lo descubran.

Imperceptiblemente Uranus comenzó a agacharse, lágrimas de remordimiento formándose en sus ojos. Pronto la alcanzaría, y le suplicaría perdón por sus terribles acciones, y la confortaría con sus manos. Era bizarro, pero Neptune lo deseaba. Deseaba que las mismas manos que la había herido le dieran confort. Las únicas manos que podían hacerlo.

Pero las cosas no se desenvolvieron así. La Princesa se levantaba en sus pies, temblando, vio lo que sus guerreras se habían echo la una a la otra. Dio unos pasos hacia ellas intentando ayudarlas. Tamiko grito de nuevo y fuego surgió de sus manos, ya no apuntando hacia el espacio, sino directo a la Princesa.

Uranus corrió y Neptune vio como era cubierta en llama y dejo caer cálidas lágrimas a la tierra. Sobre ellas una estrella brillaba en el cielo, los aterradores gritos de la gente de Tamiko silenciados por la distancia del espacio. Y una inocente niña fue despedazada por el odio de Metalia, y Neptune supo que les había fallado a todos.

=()=()=()=()

En verdad no se en que pensaba Neptune. Incluso escribirlo me costo trabajo, digo, que diablos pensaba. Y luego traicionar a Uranus de ESA manera.

Bueno ese en mi pensar, dejemne sus opiniones.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen por la espera, pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

=()=()=()=

Capítulo 6

 _Tokio, Marzo 6, 2002_

Haruka pasó a dejar a Michiru a la casa. Han estado en silencio el resto del camino. No había nada más que decir. Michiru no podía pelear y Haruka no la tolerara en ese estado.

Setsuna salió a recibirlas en cuanto escucho el auto. Miro a Michiru de pies a cabeza, vio su vestido roto, su cabello lleno de cenizas y marcas de quemadura en su piel, luego volteo a ver a Haruka molesta.

"En qué demonios estás pensando, Haruka?"

'Pensaba que ella podía pelear," Contesto Haruka, sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo sus mechones y su mano descansaba en la palanca de cambios. "Obviamente, me equivoque."

Parecía no darse cuenta del abuso que avía causado mientras se marchaba, y Michiru estaba un poco en shock al ver a la normalmente elegante Setsuna gritándole a Haruka como una verdulera.

Mientras las luces traseras del auto de Haruka desaparecían al dar la vuelta en la esquina, Setsuna volteo de nuevo a ver a Michiru y suspiro, observando sus heridas con ojos preocupados. "Ven" le dijo gentilmente. "Vamos a limpiarte y me dices lo que paso."

Michiru se resistió un poco, pero Setsuna la llevaba de la mano hacia la casa. "Hotaru," dijo, "No quiero que me vea así."

"No te preocupes, ella no está. Después de esa escena en el restaurante, todos se fueron a la casa de Serena a discutir su… la situación."

"A especular si Haruka y yo regresaríamos?," Michiru dijo secamente.

"Algo así," Setsuna dijo

"Y tu?"

"Pensé que debería de cuidar el fuerte en caso de emergencia."

"Esto cuenta como emergencia"

Setsuna le dio a Michiru una de sus inescrutables miradas, en las cuales es muy buena. "La emergencia no ha parado desde que te fuiste."

Juntas, entraron a la casa y al elevador que las llevaría al laboratorio que tienen en el subsuelo. Setsuna lo instalo mucho después de la batalla con Galaxia, instalo más que construir, un día no estaba y al siguiente sí. El laboratorio estaba escondido en otra dimensión, como el del profesor Tomoe lo estuvo una vez, que es probablemente de donde Setsuna saco la idea. Cuando se los mostro por primera vez a todos , le explico que sería perfecto para analizar al enemigo, llevar a cabo experimentos y tratar heridas de batalla. En cierta forma, su creación simboliza que todas ellas estaban madurando, aceptando más su identidad y sus destinos. Ellas sabían que tarde o temprano otra guerra las encontraría y que un lugar como este sería necesario. Era parte de una transformación que las haría ver más como un ejército y menos como un montón de adolescentes.

Una parte del laboratorio era como una enfermería, y Michiru odia los recuerdos de aquellos tres meses y medio que paso aquí después de la batalla en la colina. Día tras día solo acostada en la cama sufriendo de dolor mientras Setsuna y Ami trataban de curar su herida sin tener éxito. Haruka estaba inconsciente, acostada en la cama junto a ella, su piel cubierta en vendas, respirando con ayuda de máquinas. El beep de las maquinas era lo único que mantenían a Michiru de volverse loca, cada preciosa respiración era eco del latido de su ansioso corazón. Serena venia regularmente y usaba el Cristal de Plata en ambas, lo cual tal vez fue la única razón por la que no murieron.

El día que Haruka se levantó y se sentía bien como para quitarle algunas vendas, fue tal vez el mejor y peor día en la vida de Michiru. Haruka seguía sin hablarle o incluso mirarla. Cuando Michiru trato de tocarla, se alejó de ella, tal como lo hizo después de la batalla. En cuanto pudo dejo la enfermería y regreso arriba, después de eso Michiru se quedó sola. Todo lo que le quedo fue el dolor, sus pensamientos y su culpa. El saber que las heridas de Haruka- las heridas de todas- fue en parte su culpa porque no cumplió con lo que Uranus y Pluto le exigieron. Ella fallo en su primer deber como soldado-proteger a la Princesa. Y casi les cuesta la vida a todos. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando la herida continuo molestándole, curándose en una larga y horrible cicatriz que rara vez dejaba de doler. Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de sus acciones.

Michiru regreso al presente por la mano de Setsuna sobre su hombro. El pasado se desvaneció, y Michiru estaba en cuarto blanco con media docena de camas desocupadas.

"El Baño esta por haya," Setsuna le aviso, como si lo hubiera olvidado. "Ve y báñate, yo preparare algo para tus quemadas. Encontraras toallas y batas en el locker."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Michiru siguió sus instrucciones y fue a bañarse. El dolor en su pecho se desvanecía, pero su corazón latía nerviosamente. Sabía que Setsuna le pediría que se quitara la bata para examinarla y vería la cicatriz. Michiru no le había dicho a ella ni a nadie que todavía no estaba curada.

Después de la ducha, Michiru entro nuevamente a la enfermería vestida con una bata blanca encontrando a Setsuna con un par de guantes para cirugía, destapando un tarro de ungüento. Michiru reconoció que esa era la fórmula que Setsuna y Ami inventaron juntas; más por necesidad, considerando que la batalla que tenía acabo era contra soldados de llamas.

"Está bien si te quitas la bata?" preguntó Setsuna. "Sera más fácil revisarte de esa manera."

"Setsuna hay algo que tengo que decirte."

Escuchando el serio tono de Michiru, Setsuna la volteo a ver con ojos de preocupación. "Que es?"

Michiru intento, pero no encontró palabras. Abría su boca y la cerraba o través, intentaba empezar de nuevo y fallaba. Finalmente se desato la bata y la dejo caer a sus pies, parada frente a Setsuna con nada más que unos calzoncillos.

Sin duda alguna, la mirada de Setsuna se dirigió a larga y horrible cicatriz en el pecho de Michiru. "Michiru," susurro, "Es esa…"

"Es la cicatriz de la espada del espacio de Haruka," Confirmo Michiru con su voz muerta.

Mordiéndose su labio, Setsuna dejo el tarro del ungüento para quemaduras junto a la banca. Estiro una de sus manos y luego se detuvo, sus ojos voltearon a ver la cara de Michiru.

"…Me permites?"

"Si debes."

Los dedos de Setsuna la tocaron con cuidado. Michiru se tensó al sentir el dolor, pero mantuvo su cara sin expresión por años de práctica.

"No tenía idea," dijo Setsuna. "Porque no dijiste nada?"

"Porque no vi el porqué. Fue una herida casi mortal por un arma mística, y no hay tratamiento que pueda deshacer lo que me ha pasado. Es por eso que pelee terriblemente hoy. Sigue doliendo. Pero esta noche fue mucho pero de lo esperado. Casi como si reaccionara a la proximidad de la espada."

Con una expresión severa , Setsuna tomo el frasco con crema y comenzó a aplicárselo a Michiru; en sus manos, brazos, estomago, piernas, espalda. Aparentemente los demonios causaron más daño de lo que Michiru pensó.

"Debes decirle a Haruka," dijo Setsuna. Le dio una inspección final a Michiru antes de indicarle que se ponga la bata de nuevo.

"No." La respuesta de Michiru fue aguda y decisiva.

"Porque no?"

"Porque si sabe que tal vez no vuelva a pelear propiamente, no me dejara trabajar con ella. Debe de creer que puedo hacerlo."

Quitándose los guantes, Setsuna suspiro. Michiru se puso la bata y se la ato, sintiéndose más vulnerable que cuando estaba desnuda.

Tan obvio así como probable era que Michiru quería restaurar su unión con Haruka, pero era algo de lo que no quería hablar directamente con alguien, y no estaba segura que quisiera hacerlo incluso ahora.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo Setsuna la sorprendió.

"Esa es mi culpa," La senshi del tiempo dijo suavemente.

"Tu culpa? Pero cómo?"

'si hubiera manejado mejor la situación en el campo de batalla, tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a esto. No debí de tomar lados. No debí de hacer sentir a Haruka que estaba justificado lo que hizo."

"Pero estaba justificado," aclaro Michiru, "Es eso lo que lo hace tan difícil. Esa niña era mucho riesgo, y todo se puso peor. Ella trato de matar a la Princesa y casi mata a Haruka. Haruka fue quien pago por mi error.

"Aun así, ella ya está completamente recuperada y tu no. Si alguien sigue pagando por eso, no es ella."

"Que más puedo hacer Setsuna?" Lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de Michiru. "Sé que ella no me perdonara."

Setsuna miro a Michiru con consideración. "Sabias que la espada de Haruka nunca dejo ir tu sangre?"

"Que?"

"Después de la batalla, yo fui quien recogió los talismanes. El espejo y la espada. Tu sangre seguía en la Espada del Espacio, y aunque intente limpiarla, no se quitaba. Parecía como si se hubiera metido bajo la superficie del metal, y lentamente, después de un mes, la espada absorbió la sangre."

"Pero eso no es posible," dijo Michiru, temblando. "La espada nunca había hecho eso antes, o si?"

"No que yo sepa. Pero recuerda que aún no entendemos a plenitud nuestros talismanes y cómo funcionan. Tal vez eso puede explicar porque tu cuerpo reacciona de esa manera cuando la espada está cerca, No?"

"Haruka lo sabe?"

"No creo, nunca le dije."

"Porque la espada aria algo así? Que posible beneficio sacaría de eso?"

"Tal vez está reaccionando a un deseo inconsciente de Haruka. Tal vez está pasando porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, Haruka no te quiere dejar ir."

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Todo esto es muy extraño. No sé qué pensar"

"Bueno, de cualquier forma, esto no excusa a Haruka de trabajar contigo. La Princesa se lo ha ordenado, y la Princesa encontrara la manera de hacerla obedecer."

"Oh! estoy segura que sí," Michiru dijo en un tono acido.

No pasa nada entre Haruka y Serena," dijo Setsuna. Su tono divertido pero duro. "Serena ama a Darien, como siempre lo ha sido, y Haruka…"

'Si, y Haruka?"

"Haruka está confundida."

"Ya he oído eso antes," dijo secamente Michiru.

"Mira Michiru, no le diré nada de esto a Haruka si no quieres que lo haga, pero Serena debe saberlo. Haruka no puede seguir tratándote del modo que lo hizo hoy, y Serena es a la única persona que Haruka escucha últimamente."

"Pero qué tal si no mejoro, Setsuna? Qué pasa si no puedo pelear otra vez?"

"Por primera vez no sé lo que nos depara el futuro, pero eh estado aquí viendo los pasados dos años y medio. Como fuerza para pelear, hemos estado fallando. Nos hemos dejado fracturar como equipo y eso ha sido nuestra culpa por alejarte de él y tuya por proteger al enemigo. Te necesitamos Michiru. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacernos completas una vez más. Y eso es cuestión de todas, no solo tuya."

"Solo quisiera que todo fuera como antes, cuando éramos una familia. Extraño esos días."

Setsuna sonrió tristemente. "Yo también," dijo.

=()=()=()=

Serena se encontró parada en un arrecife muy arriba del océano. En la distancia alcanzaba a ver las luces de la ciudad iluminando la oscuridad, y cree que lo que ve es Tokio. Estacionado cerca de la orilla del arrecife esta un familiar convertible amarillo.

Se acercó a él y pudo ver una figura acostada encima del cofre del auto, mirando hacia el cielo. Sintiendo que alguien estaba cerca, la figura se sentó rápidamente y miro en su dirección.

"Solo soy yo Haruka," Dijo Serena, acercándose cautelosamente hacia su soldado más difícil.

Haruka se baja del cofre del auto, cruzándose de brazos se recarga en la defensa del mismo. "No sé qué preguntar," comenta. "Como llegaste aquí, o como me encontraste."

"Recibí una llamada de Setsuna." Acompañando a Haruka, Serena se toma un momento para admirar la vista, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de tratar el asunto. Ella no quiere que Haruka le cierre la puerta como a las demás; fuera de todo lo demás, ninguna de ellas tiene tiempo para eso. "Me dijo que la batalla contra las chispas no resulto muy bien. Y pensó que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar."

Esto fue recibido con una mirada quisquillosa. "Eso no es una respuesta."

"Pensé en querer encontrarte, y llegue aquí. Eso es todo."

"Eso es todo? Tu siempre haces ver las cosas más complicadas como lo más simple del mundo."

"Haruka, solo dime que paso."

""Michiru lo arruino." Dijo Haruka. "No pudo pelear propiamente. Ya no quiero luchar a su lado."

"Tú no tienes la opción de no trabajar con ella. Debes encontrar la forma de hacer que funcione."

A la luz de la Luna, Serena pudo ver la línea tensa que formaba los hombros de Haruka. No estaba feliz por recibir órdenes, especialmente respecto a este asunto. Serena sintió como se esforzaba para no explotar.

Finalmente gruño, "Desearía que nunca la hubieras llamado de regreso, Princesa, volverá a echar todo a perder."

"Todo está de cabeza ahora," Dijo Serena. "Traer a Michiru debe mejorar las cosas."

"Solo así?"

"No, no solo así, debes esforzarte para que eso pase."

Haruka frunció el ceño. "No puedo confiar en ella. Si hizo eso una vez, lo hará de nuevo."

Serena sentía como su paciencia se esfumaba. Ella sabía que las acciones de Michiru aquella noche habían devastado a Haruka. No podía negar que la había destrozado, pero ya no podía seguir alimentando el egoísmo infantil de Haruka, aún más cuando el mundo estaba en riesgo.

"Michiru solo trataba de proteger a la chica," dijo "si yo hubiera estado ahí, la hubiera apoyado."

"Si Michiru era tan buena y recta, porque no la protegiste de nosotros?" dijo inmediatamente, "porque nos dejaste exiliarla? La hubieras podido salvar, pero no lo hiciste. Eso no es exactamente un voto de confianza."

""Porque," dijo suavemente Serena, "Temía por ella. Todos ustedes estaban tan molestos con ella que me preocupe por lo que le pudo haber pasado si se quedaba. Pensé que podía haber terminado aún más herida y sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba si ustedes se la pasaban recordándole y odiándola. Además en aquellos días yo no quería ser su líder. No en el sentido de darles órdenes y tener que seguirme y tomar decisiones por encima de los demás. Así que hize lo que la mayoría decidió. Pero ahora sé que fue un error, y me doy cuenta, que aunque quiera o no, yo debo de tomar esas decisiones. Y ahora estoy preparada para tomar una, si te sigues negando a cooperar."

Serena termino con un tono de advertencia en su voz que no fue perdido por los oídos de Haruka. Ella sintió un perverso orgullo cuando esos ojos grises tormenta la voltearon a ver con algo de temor dentro de ellos. Le tomo mucho tiempo y mucho dolor antes de ganarse el derecho de que Haruka la tome enserio.

"Que harías conmigo?"

"Te exiliaría, por el bien de la harmonía entre nosotros."

"No puedes exiliarme. Soy tu soldado más fuerte."

"En realidad Saturn es mi soldado más poderoso. Ella no puede usar todo su poder como tú lo haces, pero aun así… Ahora que Neptune ha regresado Creo que estoy preparada para ver si ella puede hacer mejor que tú lo hiciste en los últimos 2 años. Si no quieres pelear a su lado, ella puede ocupar tu lugar."

Ojos brillantes de rebeldía miraron a Serena, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Pudo sentir como el orgullo de Haruka se tambaleaba. Heriría su honor ser exiliada, talvez Neptune tenga éxito en su ausencia en la batalla contra Metalia. Y además ella no estaría ahí para proteger a la Princesa de la manera que cree que solo ella puede hacerlo.

El rechinar de dientes casi fue audible. "está bien" Ladro Haruka. "Lo intentare de nuevo."

"Bien. Y trata a Neptune con respeto de ahora en adelante. Tú confías en mí, y yo confió en ella. Si en verdad tienes fe en mí, debes de creer que se lo que hago."

"Tú sabes que confió en ti, Serena, es solo…"

"Ella te lastimo,"

"No, ella _te_ lastimo. Casi hace que te maten."

Ya pasando por este camino de negación, Serena cambio la conversación antes de terminar en problemas. "Hay una cosa más," dijo.

Haruka la volteo a ver con una ceja levantada. "Si?"

"No puedes usar la Espada del Espacio cuando peles junto a Michiru."

"Que, porque no?"

"Porque la hieres. Es por eso que peleo terrible esta noche."

"A que te refieres con herirla?" El tono de Haruka era agresivo.

"Me refiero que le causas dolor físico cuando la usas en su presencia. Ella siente el eco de lo que le haces a tus enemigos."

Hubo mucho acerca de la espada que Serena deliberadamente no dijo. Ella no explico acerca de la sangre y la cicatriz de Michiru; sintió que eso era muy personal como para envolverse en eso. Pero quería que Haruka entendiera que no puede usar la espada. La senshi del viento tenía que entender algo de lo que sufría Michiru, y aprender a ser un poco más considerada.

Serena sintió, más que ver, la reacción de Haruka. Consternación irradiaba de ella al recordar esa tarde, sabiendo que había sido muy dura al darse cuenta ahora de la condición de Michiru.

Un pequeño silencio se sentó entre ellas, llenado solo por las olas del océano, Serena espero, sabía que Haruka seguiría hablando.

"Yo nunca quise que esa chica muriera, Serena."

"Lo se Haruka."

"Pero era una decisión entre su vida y la tuya, y no podía perderte."

"Talvez Michiru tenía razón," respondió Serena. "Talvez el Cristal de Plata pudo haber restaurado a Tamiko. Incluso talvez pudo haber salvado su planeta."

"Nunca te hubieras podido haber acercado lo suficiente. Tan solo por verte despertó el mal de Metalia y tomo control."

"No estaba lista, pero si lo hubiera estado…"

Haruka golpeo su rodilla en frustración. "Ya estoy cansada de hablar de eso. Había miles de maneras en las que esto pudo haber pasado, pero no pasaron, yo quería destruir a la chica, Michiru no estaba de acuerdo, las dos peleamos y casi la mato. Eh tenido que vivir con eso, así como ella ha tenido que vivir con las repercusiones por proteger a Tamiko."

Era más de lo que Serena podía soportar, el oír el profundo y terrible dolor que estaba unido a la voz de Haruka; la resignación de la desesperanza. Se dio por vencida en creer que las cosas podían mejorar, Serena quisiera regresar la luna en el cielo, si pudiera, para hacer que la esperanza regrese. Pero solo había una cosa que podía intentar.

"Haruka" dijo, feliz de que la noche esconda sus mejillas que se tornaban rosadas. "Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte. Nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie, es un poco embarazoso, pero talvez te ayude a recordar… como pueden ser las cosas."

Tomo un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la curiosa Haruka. "Cuidado, está lleno de pétalos de rosas."

Cautelosamente, Haruka abrió el sobre, cubriéndolo con su mano para evitar que los pétalos se escapen. La esencia de las rosas la rodeo con un dulce aroma y se hacía tenue como un viejo libro de fotografías. Serena sabía que Haruka recordaba ese aroma. Su voz era gruesa cuando hablo.

"Son las rosas que solían caer cuando… Michiru y yo peleamos juntas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Conocía ese aroma. Ya casi lo olvidaba…"

"Recogí estas después de una pelea," Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada por el recuerdo. "En una de las batallas en contra de los demonios, en las primeras batallas. Esperaba que de alguna manera me ayudaran a comprenderlas mejor. Y también… admiraba a Uranus y Neptune, incluso en ese entonces. Sus habilidades, su dedicación, su lealtad la una a la otra. Quería tanto ser como ustedes."

Su expresión se volvía de piedra, Haruka volteo el sobre. Serena lloro al ver como los pétalos eran llevados por el viento, cayendo del altísimo arrecife hasta el mar espumoso bajo ellas.

Haruka le regreso el sobre vacío. Seguía oliendo a rosas. "Esos días se han marchado Princesa." Lo dijo con voz de arrepentimiento. "Y ya no regresaran. No sueñes que eso sea posible."

"Aun la amas Haruka."

"No, ya no." En un movimiento casi violento, Haruka volteo hacia Serena, tomo su mejilla en una de sus manos. Sus dedos firmes en la piel de Serena, irradiando calor y casi una arrógate promesa de sensualidad. Intensos ojos grises miraban su cara tras mechones color paja. "Te amo a _ti_." Proclamo Haruka. "Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Sé que no quieres estar conmigo, pero no me importa. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Eso es todo. Eso es suficiente."

Serena paso saliva, sorprendida y congelada de su cuerpo. Esta es la primera vez que Haruka había sido tan directa con ella. Casi siempre eran coqueteos e insinuaciones, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Su corazón latía fuerte por la sinceridad en su toque y sus ojos penetrantes.

Con razón las mujeres caian por Haruka como moscas.

Aun así, Serena sentía que no era real. No era una coincidencia que esta declaración haya llegado ahora, justo después del regreso de Michiru. Todo lo que veía era que Haruka construía una armadura para protegerse de lo que seguía sintiendo por Michiru.

Cubriendo la mano de Haruka con la suya, Serena sintió lagrimas juntándose en la esquina de sus ojos, Haruka miro el gesto, y talvez al ver las lágrimas de Serena brillar a la luz de la luna. Su mano firme tambaleo y comenzó a temblar, enterró su cara en el hombro de Serena, que le sirvió como mascara y se rompió. Comenzó a llorar, en grandes sollozos que estremecían su cuerpo, y Serena la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

=()=()=()=

Michiru Cree que Ella es la unica que sufre.

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que esta vez Si me colgue, pero casi no eh tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Disculpen**


	7. Chapter 7

Empezare disculpándome por mi larga ausencia, Por favor disculpen.

Gracias por sus comentarios, estos me animan a seguir con esta historia. Los aprecio bastante

Sailor moon y la historian no son miso.

-()-()-()-()-

Probablemente no estaba permitido, pero dos días después, Haruka fue a oír los ensayos de la Sinfónica de Tokio. Se le hizo fácil entrar sigilosamente a la sala de práctica: entre las sombras pero en posición para tener una vista clara de Michiru.

Su alguna vez compañera, no mostraba rastros de heridas de su más reciente encuentro con las chispas. Se veía calmada y serena y muy enfocada, su arco se movía sin ningún esfuerzo sobre las cuerdas mientras sus dedos volaban sobre las mismas. Estaban tocando La Glorificación del Escogido, de la Primera de Rite. Los violines gemían y los tímpanos latían salvajemente en un ritmo que hacía eco en la cabeza de Haruka.

Sacrificio. Porque todo tiene que ser acerca de un maldito sacrificio?

La primitiva historia de una joven chica quien bailaba con la muerte por el bien de su gente, dándole la energía de su vida a la Tierra para que la primavera pudiera regresar. Y quien era la Elegida? Michiru pensaba mientras tocaba. Tamiko? Hotaru? Serena?

Ya había muchas chicas muertas en el mundo de Haruka.

Era fácil reconocer el sonido del violín de Michiru, resonando sobre la cacofonía de la orquesta. Pero su tocar no sonaba igual a los oídos de Haruka. Michiru había mejorado en la técnica, no había duda de ello, pero había algo que estaba desconectado en su música, como si esta ya no le llegara al alma.

No podían oírlo los demás? No podía la misma Michiru oírlo?

Probablemente no. Michiru era el violín principal, después de todo, a pesar de que ella era una de las más jóvenes en el escenario. Haruka no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo por sus logros. Había sido un sueño de ella llegar a tocar con la Sinfonía de Tokio.

Agitando sus manos, el conductor llamo a la Orquesta para que se detuvieran y de alguna manera comenzó a regañarlos. Michiru estaba sentada perfectamente con su violín sobre su regazo, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, escuchando detenidamente. Su cabellera le llegaba a la cintura y la traía trenzada, y había algo en el trenzado que a Haruka no le gustaba, daba la apariencia de ser muy cohibida, muy diferente a Michiru.

El largo de su cabello había sido una sorpresa muy grande para Haruka la primera vez que la vio. No se había dado cuenta en el restaurante de cuan largo era. No hasta que se transformó en el coche y su cabello fue liberado, desplegándose detrás de ellas tan salvaje y enmarañado como el de una sirena. Haruka había sentido la felicidad de Michiru en ese momento, y su poder. Tubo que apretar el volante un poco más fuerte para refrenar cualquier otra reacción, porque la visión de Michiru a Neptune de nuevo fue dolorosamente hermosa.

La práctica de la orquesta llego a su final. Los músicos guardaron sus instrumentos y se despidieron, Haruka dejo su lugar de observación para llegar a la cita que privadamente había decido tener.

Alcanzo a Michiru a varias cuadras de la sala de práctica, deliberadamente espero hasta que todos los miembros de la orquesta se disiparan. Michiru volteo con ojos vigilantes al oír que Haruka la llamaba. Sus manos estaban llenas de muchas cosas- el estuche de su violín, folders con música, su bolso de mano y el ver a Haruka parece que le saco de onda. Inexorablemente, los folders comenzaron a resbalarse, en un intento de detenerlos, Michiru los presiono un poco más fuerte contra sus caderas, pero eso no impidió su progreso.

Alcanzándola en dos pasos, Haruka tomo los folders justo antes de que estos se cayeran. Y después, ya que realmente no sabía que decir ( Como te disculpas por casi matar a alguien?), ellas solo se quedaron ahí en la calle, viéndose la una a la otra, con la mano de Haruka aun sosteniendo los folders que Michiru sostenía entre su brazo y su cadera. Inspirado por los folders, el bolso de Michiru intento liberarse también, resbalándose por su brazo hasta llegar al puño que sostenía el estuche del violín. Ambas observaron el movimiento.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte con algo" Se ofreció Haruka.

Michiru le respondió con una voz fríamente cruel. "Eso no será necesario." En un movimiento que realmente sorprendió a Haruka, dejo caer el estuche del violín, permitiéndole caer al piso. Ahora con una mano libre, pudo tomar control sobre los folders y regresar el bolso a su hombro, en donde debe estar. Solo así se agacho a recoger su violín.

En cuanto lo tomo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si Haruka no estuviera ahí.

Haruka frunció el ceño y la siguió. "Dejaste caer tu violín" dijo, fácilmente siguiendo el paso aunque Michiru caminaba rápidamente.

"Y?"

"Nunca vi que hicieras eso antes"

"El estuche está bien acolchonado; el violín estará bien." Dijo Michiru sonando bastante irritada.

"Mira Michiru, podemos ir a un lugar y hablar?"

A esto, Michiru finalmente se detiene. "Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de … esto."

Michiru levanto su salvajemente elegante ceja. "Esto? Exactamente a que 'esto' te refieres?"

"Nosotras. Trabajando juntas de nuevo"

"Pensé que ya no querías trabajar conmigo."

"Me ha sido ordenado."

"Ya veo."

Fue muy pequeño, tan pequeño que nadie más lo pudo haber oído, pero Haruka escucho el cambio en el tono de Michiru al decir esas dos palabras. De repente se escuchó demasiado frágil como un cristal a punto de quebrarse, y en sus ojos… incluso debajo de sus obstinados parpados, Haruka pudo ver un rastro de dolor.

Haruka de repente sintió el deseo de explicarle que no era solo porque había recibido órdenes, que ella en verdad quería trabajar con Michiru de nuevo. Quería decirle que la extrañaba, que pelear sin ella a su lado no se sentía igual, que nadie más en este mundo podía leerla e igualarla tan bien como Michiru podía.

Pero no dijo nada en absoluto, porque ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta como se sentía hasta que esas palabras intentaros escaparse de sus labios. Desgraciadamente, cerró la boca, temiendo que otras palabras se atrevan a salir si decía algo.

Michiru finalmente levanto la vista. Sus brillantes ojos azul-mar estaban llenos de secretos, los cuales no dejo que Haruka viera. Esos mismos ojos habían sido el mundo de Haruka,. Pero esta Michiru dejo caer su violín. La mujer que Haruka conoció alguna vez, nunca habría hecho algo así, y de repente, se preguntó si alguna vez conoció en verdad a la persona parada frente a ella.

Las calles alrededor de ellas se llenaba de gente y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse; Trabajadores cansados, enamorados tomándose de la mano, grupos de jóvenes divirtiéndose. Después la noche fue alumbrada por las luces de la ciudad, pero no ilumino la sombra en el corazón de Haruka. Recordaba la última batalla y lo que Serena le había dicho acerca de la Espada del Espacio y como lastimaba a Michiru. Sera cierto?, Porque Michiru no le dijo nada?, Sera su orgullo de guerrera, o simplemente pensó que a Haruka no le importaría lo suficiente para evitarlo?

Dioses, el solo verla ahí tirada en el campo de batalla; fue casi como la vez pasada.

Haruka no quería recordar que sus manos estaban aún manchadas con la sangre de Michiru y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. No quería acordarse de la traición que fue obligada a cometer, o de como se vio ella esa noche atraves de los ojos de Michiru.

Normalmente, ella estría enojada, y eso estaba bien porque así no pensaba. Pero ahora no podía estar enojada, no después de lo que le dijo Serena. Le debe demasiadas disculpas a Michiru, muchas más de las que se pueden decir en una vida, pero nunca las diría. Porque si lo hiciera, porque si pusiera sus propios sentimientos por encima de la necesidad de proteger a su Princesa, entonces no sería merecedora de la identidad de Sailor Uranus.

"Está bien" Dijo Michiru reluctante, casi como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras de la boca. "Si se trata de trabajo, creo que no podemos evitarlo."

El café al que fueron era caro y estaba caso vacío. Haruka ordeno café negro. Michiru ordeno un té verde. Mientras esperaban por sus bebidas en la ligeramente ilumina mesa, Michiru no miraba a Haruka. Observaba sus folders de música uno por uno, como revisando que todos estuvieran ahí.

El sonido discordante del violín al caer, seguía resonando en los oídos de Haruka.

"No quieres revisar tu violín?" Pregunto.

Michiru encogió los hombros. "Estoy segura que está bien. Lo puedes revisar si quieres."

Después de abrir el estuche, Haruka descubrió que en efecto el violín estaba bien, pero eso no disminuía lo terrible de la escena que había presenciado. Michiru amaba su violín como una extensión de su cuerpo- como podía tratarlo desea manera?

"Tienes suerte" dijo, cerrando el estuche y poniéndolo debajo de la mesa. "Pero deberías de tener más cuidado, La próxima ve…"

"No venimos aquí para hablar de mi violín." Interrumpió Michiru con una voz fría y sin sentimiento. "Venimos a hablar de trabajo. Así que por favor, podemos comenzar?"

Irritada por el antagonismo de Michiru (pero, oh, que más podía esperar?), Haruka respondió con una fría cordialidad. "Quería discutir acerca de establecer un plan de entrenamiento. Está claro, por el encuentro con las chispas, que ya no trabajamos tan bien como antes. Esto tiene que mejorar."

"No necesitabas verme para eso. Hubiera sido mejor que me llamaras por teléfono."

Los ojos de Haruka se endurecieron. "Estoy comenzando a desear que así hubiera sido. Pero desafortunadamente nos tendremos que ver si queremos pelear juntas de nuevo"

"Si," Dijo Michiru, con un tono amargo," Supongo que te tendrás que acostumbrar a afrontar mi presencia."

"Si ese es el caso, entonces es totalmente tu culpa."

Este sentimiento- este enojo que le corría por las venas- era mucho más familiar para Haruka que el remordimiento que sentía antes, y lo recibía con gusto, porque todo los demás sentimientos se ahogaban en él. No más culpa, no más remordimiento, no más disculpas esperando por salir de sus labios. Miro a Michiru como cazándola, y con sus grandes habilidades de falta de respeto.

Los hombros de Michiru se tensaron. Las manos de Haruka le picaban con el deseo de hacerse puños. En lo profundo, parte de ella tenía miedo de lo fácil que estas agresiones fluían entre ellas, pero más que nada ella solo quería pelear.

Como caídas del cielo, sus bebidas llegaron, solo así, la tensión entre ellas bajo un poco por la distracción del mesero. Cuando él se fue, Haruka tomo su taza y bebió un poco del amargo líquido, tratando de recobrar el control. Michiru se distraía con su te, seguía molesta pero ya no furiosa.

Traía un perfume, uno que Haruka no reconoció, flotaba hacia ella con una peligrosa sensualidad, un fuerte olor cítrico con un toque de rosas, traían, no muy deseados, recuerdos de piel tersa temblando bajo sus labios.

Eu un intento desesperado Haruka tomo el café de un golpe, dejando que lo amargo de este repose en su lengua borrando el recuerdo de ese dulce sabor.

"Debemos terminar de planear esto" Dijo Michiru, sonando un poco cansada.

La tasa vacía resonó mientras Haruka la dejaba en su plato. "Si, está bien." Suspiro.

-()-()-()-()-()

Varias horas después, Haruka dejaba en la mesa de su sala una bolsa de compras con una expresión distante y cansada. Estaba de vuelta en la sala de su departamento, pensando que se le había metido para ir a comprar todos y cada uno de los C.D'S que Michiru había grabado en los últimos dos años.

Después de que Michiru se fura de Tokio, Haruka dejo de oír su música, tan decididamente como si hubiera dejado de fumar. Pero después de verse en el café, después de oír tocar a Michiru y ver como trataba su violín, la curiosidad de Haruka tomo lo mejor de ella. De camino a casa visito la tienda de música, y _este_ fue el resultado.

El C.D. player abrió como con una sonrisa, como si supiera que este día iba a llegar. Haruka escogió uno de los discos de Michiru al azar y lo introdujo al aparato, aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Algo grande y tipo opera salió por las bocinas, la gran apertura fue rápidamente eclipsada por las seguras notas de un violín. Era un solo complicado, seguía y seguía con la gran técnica de un genio, pero para Haruka esa música estaba muerta desde lo más profundo.

Detuvo ese disco, e intento con otro. Todos eran lo mismo. Tal como lo que oyó el día de hoy. El gusto forzado, el dolor se sentía mal, y lo brillante era frio. La música de Michiru definitivamente había perdido algo, algo de integridad, algo de pasión, todo lo que ella tenía en su corazón.

Tan solo si Haruka pudiera pretender que no sabía cuál era la razón.

Mientras la última nota del último disco sonaba, una ráfaga de viento movía las ramas de los árboles de cerezo que estaban en la calle. Así que esto era lo que perder el honor de guerrera le había ocasionado a Michiru. Dejarla fría y vacía por dentro. Podría ser traída de regreso, ahora que estaba activa de nuevo? Era la responsabilidad de Haruka el intentarlo?

Algo se estiro en pecho de Haruka, un dolor monstruoso que apenas podía contener. Que ayuda podría darle, cuando ella misma era apenas algo mejor que una guerrera caída tratando de pelear contra la tempestad? Solo la muerte podía liberarla, pero no es el destino de una guerrera el morir fácilmente. Sus ojos cayeron en el horario de entrenamiento que ella y Michiru había hecho, después de muchos alegatos. Ellas se verán de nuevo en dos días.

=()=()=()=

Por el momento es todo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

A todos ustedes les mando un beso.


End file.
